Harry Potter und der Orden des Lichts
by laser-jet
Summary: Harrys siebtes Schuljahr. Wird er es mit Hilfe seiner geliebten Hermine schaffen, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen? HpHg
1. Die Ankunft

Ü/N eigentlich wollte ich erst eine Kurzgeschichte übersetzen.. aber irgendwie habe ich gerade Lust auf eine längere Geschichte. Somit folgt jetzt hier die Übersetzung von „Harry Potter and the Order of the Light" von HarryandMione for Ever. Ich muss gestehen, ich habe sie selber noch nicht gelesen. Hoffentlich ist die Geschichte so gut wie das Summary und die Reviews behaupten. (Und wenn jemand weiß was ich machen muss damit die sternchen hochgeladn werden, bitte melden!!)  
  
Das Betalesen macht wieder die gute Enigma.  
  
Kapitel eins: Die Ankunft  
  
Harry lag wach in seinem Bett, starrte die Decke an und fragte sich was ihn so plötzlich aufgeweckt hatte. Er hatte von Voldemort geträumt, aber er hatte in letzter Zeit so viele Träume über den Dunklen Lord dass er nicht dachte dass es daran lag. Ein schwaches, klopfendes Geräusch kam von seinem Schlafzimmerfenster. Er stand vom Bett auf und ging vorsichtig zum Fenster. Dabei fragte er sich, was auf der anderen Seite auf ihn warten würde. Er wusste sehr Wohl, welche Art Kreaturen in der Zaubererwelt lebten. Mit klopfendem Herzen zog er langsam die Vorhänge zurück. Dann stieß er einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Es war nur eine Eule die ihn mit großen, glühenden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen anstarrte. Als er leise das Fenster öffnete, landeten plötzlich vier weitere Eulen auf dem Fensterbrett.  
  
Harry lies sie herein und nahm den Brief von der ersten Eule. Er öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen  
  
HOGWARTS  
  
SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
  
Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Orden des Merlin, erster Klasse, großz. Hexenmeister, Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereingung der Zauberer)  
  
Lieber Mr. Potter,  
  
ich bin sicher, dass Sie bereits wissen, dass das neue Schuljahr am 1. September beginnt. Ich erwate Sie nicht später als 7 Uhr an Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Anbei finden Sie die Bücherliste für Ihr siebtes Schuljahr.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Professor McGonagal  
  
P.S. Sie und ihre Freundin, Ms. Hermine Granger sind Schülersprecher und Schülersprecherin.  
  
UNTERRICHTSBÜCHER:  
  
Jeder Schüler/In sollte ein Exemplar der folgenden Bücher haben  
  
Buch der Grundzaubersprüche (Band 7) von Miranda Goshawk  
  
Kräfte, von denen sie nicht wussten das sie sie haben und was sie jetzt, da sie davon wissen, damit tun können von Barty Bowhart  
  
Geschichte der Zauberei von Martha Garthing  
  
Er wendete such der zweiten Eule zu und nahm den Brief. Dieser war von Fred und George Weasley. Darin stand:  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
danke für die Galleonen. Wir haben unseren Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse eröffnet. Wir haben es ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' genannt. Weil du so großzügig warst haben wir uns entschlossen dich zum Partner zu machen. Wir hoffen, dass du nicht sauer auf uns bist, aber das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir kennen, um es dir zurück zu zahlen. Wir wissen, dass du es sonst nie akzeptieren würdest. Wir werden dir jeden Monat einen Scheck mit deinem Anteil der monatlichen Einnahmen schicken, und hier ist schon der Erste.  
  
Deine Freunde,  
  
Fred und George.  
  
P.S. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.  
  
Harry legte den Brief hin und schaute auf den Scheck den die Zwillinge ihm geschickt hatten. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Das war typisch für sie, dachte er sich, immer an jemand anderen denken auch wenn dieser es nie anerkennen würde. Dann wandte er sich der dritten Eule zu. Sie war von Hermine Granger, Harrys bester Freundin aus Hogwarts. Er nahm den Brief und las.  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
Hi, ich vermisse dich und Ron während den Sommerferien und ich freue mich darauf wenn ihr kommt.  
  
Oh! Ja, du weißt es ja noch gar nicht. Nun, du und Ron, ihr kommt für die letzten zwei Monate der Ferien zu mir. Ich werde euch um sieben Uhr am Montag abholen. Ich hoffe dir gefällt dein Geschenk, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
Hermine  
  
P.S Ich kann nicht glauben dass du und ich Schülersprecher sind.  
  
Harry öffnete das Paket und fand ein Buch. Es hieß:  
  
Das beste Buch um stablose Magie zu lernen. Von Lemonade Marty  
  
Zauberstablose Magie, dachte sich Harry. Ich wusste gar nicht dass man das kann. Cool. Dann wendete sich Harry Rons Brief zu. Er öffnete ihn und las:  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
ich kann nicht glauben dass wir für den Rest des Sommers zu Hermine fahren. Cool, oder? Nun, ich hoffe dass du dein Geschenk magst. Happy Birthday!!!!!  
  
Dein Freund  
  
Ron  
  
Er nahm Rons Geschenk und öffnete vorsichtig das Päckchen. Er sah die Karte eines berühmten Zauberers und Hexe. Er nahm sie und las:  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
Ich weiß dass du diese Karte hassen wirst, aber ich schicke sie dir trotzdem.  
  
Dein Freund  
  
Ron  
  
„Wow."sagte Harry als er die Karte anschaute. Es war eine Harry Potter Karte.  
  
Zu der Zeit, zu der Harry alle seine Geschenke eingesammelt hatte, war es bereits zwei Uhr Morgens.  
  
„Oh Man."sagte sich Harry. „Ich bin seit zwei Stunden 17 und habe es noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Nun, ich denke ich werde Onkel Vernon fragen müssen, ob ich zu Hermine gehen darf. Nunja, ich denke er wird froh sein, dass ich früher gehe, denn er hasst mich."  
  
Also ging Harry die Treppe hinunter, durch die Halle und in die Küche, wo Onkel Vernon Kaffeetrinkend saß. Harry ging zu ihm  
  
„Onkel Vernon?"sagte Harry. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"  
  
„Red schon, Jung."  
  
„Kann ich Morgen zu Hermine gehen? Ich werde den Rest der Sommerferien bei ihr bleiben."sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Er dachte, dass wenn er den ganzen Rest der Ferien gehen würde, würden sie ihn eher gehen lassen.  
  
„Von mir aus, so lange du wenigstens nie wieder zurück kommst."  
  
„Ok. Ich habe sowieso schon geplant, nie wieder zu kommen."  
  
Harry ging schnell und glücklich wieder die Treppe hoch und begann, seinen Koffer zu packen. Als er fertig war, war es sieben Uhr Abend. Also legte er sich auf sein Bett. Plötzlich formte sich ein Plan in seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Wenn ich schon gehe,"dachte sich Harry, „kann ich mich genau so gut an Onkel Vernon für die letzten 16 Jahre rächen."  
  
Also schlich Harry die Treppe hinunter und fand sein Ziel: Die Zuckerdose. Harry legte eine Mausefalle in die Dose.  
  
„Das wird sehr lustig."dachte sich Harry.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen um 6:55 kam Harry herunter um zu frühstücken, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie Onkel Vernon in die Dose griff. Es war ein lautes Schnappen zu hören als sich die Mausefalle um Onkel Vernons Hand schloss.  
  
„AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"schrie Vernon als er die Mausefalle vorsichtig von seiner Hand löste und Harry aus der Türe und die Straße entlang jagte.  
  
Harry konnte nicht sehr schnell rennen da er seinen schweren Koffer hinter sich herzog, aber Onkel Vernon konnte genau so wenig schnell laufen, da er zu dick war. Trotzdem kam er immer näher an Harry heran. Als Vernon nur etwa vier Fuß von Harry entfernt war, schrie er: „Jetzt habe ich dich."  
  
Gerade als er nach Harrys Bein griff, schrie eine Stimme:  
  
„Legalocker Mortus!!!!!!"  
  
Harry sah auf und sah Ron mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab auf dem Rücksitz eines Autos stehend und Hermine saß auf dem Vordersitz. Harry rannte auf das Auto zu, warf seinen Koffer hinein und sprang ihm hinter her.  
  
„Los."schrie Harry Hermine zu, und so ließen sie einen sehr wütenden Vernon im Staub zurück. 


	2. Hermines Zuhause

Kapitel zwei: Hermines Zuhause  
  
Zwei Stunden später kamen sie bei Hermines Haus an. Es war ein großes Haus mit einem großen Hof.  
  
Harry war froh, dass er endlich aus dem Auto heraus kam. Es war ein sehr langer Tag und er wollte ins Bett gehen.  
  
„Das sind meine Eltern."sagte Hermine und zeigte auf den Hof, wo ein Mann und eine Frau standen.  
  
„Oh."sagte Harry, „sie sehen nett aus."  
  
„Das sind sie auch."stimmte ihm Hermine bei.  
  
Als sie bei der Vorhalle ankamen rief Mrs. Granger: „Hallo Hermine, Liebling."  
  
„Hallo Mum."sagte Hermine und rannte zu ihr um sie zu begrüßen.  
  
„Tut uns Leid."sagte Mr. Granger, „aber wir müssen für einen Monat nach Amerika gehen."  
  
„Ok. Aber erst möchte ich euch Harry und Ron vorstellen."sagte Hermine.  
  
„Hallo, Harry, Ron, schön euch kennen zu lernen."sagte Mr. Granger.  
  
„Ebenfalls."sagte Harry.  
  
„Ja, ich auch."sagte Ron.  
  
„Danke, aber jetzt müssen wir gehen."sagte Mrs. Granger.  
  
„Ok, tschüss Mum, tschüss Dad."sagte Hermine.  
  
„Auf wiedersehen, Mr. und Mrs. Granger."sagten Harry und Ron.  
  
„Kommt rein."sagte Hermine, griff ihre Koffer und bedeutete ihnen, ihr zu folgen.  
  
Sie gingen zur Vordertüre und Hermine öffnete sie. Dann gingen sie hinein.  
  
„So, ich zeige euch eure Zimmer."sagte Hermine.  
  
„In Ordnung."sagte Harry. „Ich bin müde."  
  
„Ich auch."sagte Ron.  
  
Hermine führte sie die Treppen hinauf und zeigte ihnen ihre Zimmer und das Haus. Wärendessen verflog die Zeit...  
  
„Nacht."rief Harry.  
  
„Gute Nacht."sagte Ron.  
  
„Nacht."erwiderte Hermine.  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, bemerkte er, dass Ron immer noch schlief. Also stand Harry auf, verließ das Zimmer, ging die Halle entlang und in das Bad. Er nahm eine Dusche, zog sich an und ging in die Küche. Als sich der Küche nährte, bemerkte er, dass das Licht an war. Er öffnete die Türe und fand Hermine vor dem Kühlschrank, dessen Türe geöffnet war.  
  
„Morgen Hermine."sagte Harry und Hermine sprang erschreckt auf.  
  
„Sorry."sagte Harry. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."  
  
„Schon in Ordnung."erwiderte Hermine.  
  
„Was willst du zum Frühstück?"fragte sie dann.  
  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht—Schinken, Eier. Toast, Waffeln, Pfannkuchen – alles wäre gut."  
  
Zehn Minuten später öffnete sich die Türe und Ron kam herein.  
  
„Morgen Harry, Hermine."  
  
„Guten Morgen Ron."  
  
Nach dem Frühstück verbrachten die Drei den Tag in Hermines Swimmingpool. Um 21 Uhr entschied Hermine, dass es Zeit fürs Abendessen wäre.  
  
„Kommt schon, lasst uns hinein gehen, es ist neun Uhr."  
  
Nach dem Abendessen war Ron sehr müde und entschloss sich, ins Bett zu gehen. Harry und Hermine waren noch nicht müde und beschlossen, noch eine Weile auf zu bleiben und einen Film an zu schauen.  
  
Sie gingen in das Wohnzimmer wo ein Großbildfernseher in der Ecke stand und ein großes Regalfach an der Wand voll mit Filmen war.  
  
„Welches würdest du gerne anschauen?"fragte Harry als sie durch die Titel stöberten.  
  
„Ich würde wirklich gerne den neuen ‚Herr der Ringe' sehen."erwiderte Hermine.  
  
„Ja, ich auch."sagte Harry. Er nahm die Scheibe aus der Hülle und legte sie in den DVD-Player.  
  
„Wie wäre es mit etwas Popcorn?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Klingt gut."antwortete Harry. „Ich werde dir helfen."  
  
Zusammen gingen sie in die Küche. Hermine nahm eine Schachtel ‚Orville Reddenbachers Mikrowellen Popcorn' und schmiss es in die Mikrowelle. Bei Harrys lustigem Gesichtsausdruck brach Hermine in Gelächter aus.  
  
„Wir Muggel haben keine magische Küche so wie die Weasleys. Wir machen alles auf die alte Methode."erklärte sie als Harry mit ihr lachte.  
  
Während sie auf das Popkorn warteten, stellten sie einen Krug Punsch her.  
  
Als alles fertig war, gingen sie zurück in das Wohnzimmer uns ließen sich auf der Couch nieder. Hermine dimmte das Licht und wandte sich den Film zu.  
  
Sie saßen für eine Weile still da, vollständig in den Film vertieft. Aber als die Minuten verstrichen, wurde es Harry mehr und mehr unangenehm.  
  
Jedes mal wenn beide nach der Schüssel mit dem Popkorn griffen, stieß Hermines Hand aus versehen an seine. Es gab eine Zeit zu der es sie nicht gestört hätte. Die Drei waren schon so lange Freunde, dass es schwer war, zu sagen wo das eine aufhörte und das andere begann.  
  
Und jahrelang war Hermine wie einer der Jungen, sodass Harry nur selten bemerkte, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Aber in den letzten Monaten hatte Harry begonnen, Hermine in einem ganz neuen Licht zu sehen.  
  
Er begann zu bemerkten wie schön sie war, und dass sein Herz jedes Mal heftig zu schlagen begann und seine Hände schwitzten wenn er ihr zu nahe war.  
  
Er wollte so nicht fühlen. Er wusste, dass Ron vor einigen Jahren so für sie gefühlt hatte, es aber nie zugeben würde.  
  
Aber Harry konnte seine Gefühle für sie nicht verändern, so sehr er es auch wollte.  
  
Und jetzt, da er ihr so nahe saß, konnte er kaum atmen. Es wurde immer schwere, das salzige Popkorn zu schlucken.  
  
Nervös räusperte er sich. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn fragend an.  
  
„Was ist los?"fragte sie.  
  
„Ehm...nichts."erwiderte Harry.  
  
Sie schaute ihn weiter fragend an, drehte sich aber schließlich wieder zum Fernseher.  
  
‚Großartig.' dachte Harry. ‚Jetzt denkt sie, dass ich ein Idiot bin.'  
  
Er wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Film zu und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, aber es war sinnlos.  
  
Abrupt sprang Harry von der Couch auf, warf dabei die Popkornschüssel um und das Popkorn flog überall hin.  
  
Aufgeschreckt sprang Hermine auf und schaute Harry mit verwundert, aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
„Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir!"rief sie.  
  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass nichts ist."schrie Harry.  
  
„Nun, ich glaube dir nicht."erwiderte Hermine.  
  
„Du benimmst dich seltsam, seit der Film angefangen hat. Ich habe dich noch nie so gesehen. Jetzt erzähl mir, was los ist!"  
  
„Kann ich nicht."  
  
„Wieso nicht?"  
  
„Weil ich es einfach nicht kann."  
  
„Hey! Was soll das Geschrei?"fragte Ron schläfrig als er ins Wohnzimmer kam.  
  
„Nichts!"schrieen Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig Ron an.  
  
„Wirklich, es ist nichts."sagte Harry seufzend. „Es war nur ein langer Tag und ich glaube dass ich wirklich müde bin. Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht Ron, Gute Nacht Hermine."  
  
Ron schaute Hermine fragend an als Harry das Zimmer verließ, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln.  
  
„Frag mich nicht. Er benimmt sich seit kurzem wirklich seltsam. Ich hoffe er ist OK. Du glaubst doch nicht dass er krank ist, oder?"  
  
„Nein."sagte Ron. „Aber ich habe bemerkt dass er nicht er selber ist. Vielleicht macht er sich nur Sorgen wegen seinem letzten Jahr in der Schule."  
  
„Du könntest Recht haben"sagte Hermine. „Nun, ich denke ich gehe auch ins Bett. Harry hat Recht, es war ein langer Tag. Tut mir Leid, dass wir dich aufgeweckt haben."  
  
„Schon ok."gähnte Ron. „Ich sehe dich dann Morgen."  
  
Hermine machte das Licht aus und folgte Ron leise die Treppe hinauf.

Ü/N Mit so vielen reviews habe ich nicht gerechnet. hier mal die antworten:

kathleenpotter: Die beiden kommen erst beim HAlloweenball zusammen, ca kapitel 8-10

blackeyedapril: das mit dem 2 Uhr nachts weiß ich, aber so stehts im englischen Orginal

mrsgaladriel: so stehts in der englischen version drin......

blackroselily: auch dazu kann ich nur sagen: so stehts im englischen....... unlogisch, weiß ich, aber was soll ich machen??


	3. Englische Nationalquidditch Liga

Kapitel drei: Englische Nationalquidditch Liga  
  
Die Tage vergingen Für Ron, Hermine und Harry schnell. Nach kurzer Zeit waren es nur noch zwei Tage bis zu ihrer Fahrt nach Hogwarts.  
  
Die Drei saßen im Wohnzimmer und schauten TV, als eine Eule herein flog und einen Brief auf Krummbein warf. Die Katze fauchte, sprang auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Hermine stand auf und hob den Brief auf.  
  
„Für wen ist er?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Er ist für dich."sagte sie, und gab ihm den Brief.  
  
„Was steht drin?"fragte Ron als Harry den Brief geöffnet hatte.  
  
„Ich werde es euch vorlesen."sagte Harry.  
  
Lieber Mr. Potter,  
  
ich möchte Ihnen dazu gratulieren, der beste Sucher in Hogwarts und vermutlich auf der ganzen Welt zu sein. Ich möchte sie außerdem fragten ob Sie der Englischen National-quidditch-Manschaft beitreten möchten. Da sie der beste Sucher sind, haben wir uns für Sie entschieden. Bitte eulen Sie uns ihre Entscheidung.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Oliver Wood.  
  
„Also, wirst du es machen?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Nun, ja, ich denke schon."antwortete Harry.  
  
„Wir gehen besser schlafen."sagte Hermine. „Wir haben einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns. Nacht Harry."  
  
„Gute Nacht Hermine, Ron."sagte Harry als er die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf ging.

Ü/N Ich werde mich an eure Ratschläge halten und noch ein bisschen freier übersetzen. KApitel 1-13 sind bereits fertig übersetzt, aber bei allen weiteren werde ich das beachten. Zu euren Fragen: Die Geschichte hat 28 Kapitel, eventuell schreibt der Autor auch eine Fortsetzung. Die Kapitellänge variiert sehr stark, es gibt auch längere kapitel mit bis zu 1500 Wörtern.

Fidi: wenn du vorschläge für geschichen hast dann her damit.... mir ist es eigentlich egal ob es HPGW oder HPHG ist....


	4. Winkelgasse

Kapitel vier: Winkelgasse  
  
Am nächsten Morgen aßen die Drei ihr Frühstück und Flohten dann zur Winkelgasse.  
  
„Ok, wohin zuerst?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Ich schlage vor, zu Flourish und Blotts."sagte Hermine und ging auf den Laden zu.  
  
Harry lächelte und folgte ihr mit Ron in den Laden. Sie tauchten 10 Minuten später wieder davor auf, ihre Taschen waren mit den benötigten Büchern gefüllt.  
  
„Wohin jetzt?"fragte Ron.  
  
„Nun,"sagte Harry. „Ich brauche neue Sucherhandschuhe, also Qualitäten für Quidditch."  
  
„Gut."sagte Ron. „Ich möchte auch dort hingehen."  
  
„In Ordnung, dann werden wir dahin gehen."sagte Hermine und ging auf den Laden zu, Harry und Ron folgten ihr schnell. Fünf Minuten später verließen sie wieder den Laden, und Harry hielt jetzt eine zweite Tasche.  
  
„Ich brauche mehr Eulenfutter für Pig."sagte Ron, als sie überprüften wie viel Geld sie noch hatten.  
  
„Ok, Ron."sagte Harry und folgte Ron in den Laden.  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit in die Schaufenster der Läden zu schauen und Eis im Café zu essen.  
  
Um 17 Uhr entschieden sie, dass sie in Hermines Haus zurückkehren würden.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie früh ins Bett da sie rechtzeitig am nächsten Tag am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ sein mussten. 


	5. Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zaubere...

Kapitel fünf: Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
  
Der nächste Morgen war sehr hektisch. Sie packten ihre Koffer und stellten sie an die Türe, sie setzte Hedwig und Pig in ihr Käfige und Krummbein in seinen Reisekorb.  
  
„Wie lange noch bis der Taxifahrer hier ist?"fragte Ron während er seinen Schuh band.  
  
„Zehn Minuten."antwortete Harry.  
  
Etwa Zehn Minuten später kam das Taxi. Sie trugen ihr Gepäck hinaus und Hermine verschloss die Vordertüre. Der Fahrer verlud ihr Gepäck in den Kofferraum und die drei Freunde stiegen ein und setzten sich.  
  
Es war sehr eng auf dem Rücksitz, aber sie schafften es schließlich.  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später kamen sie am Kings Cross Bahnhof an.  
  
Da es Sonntag war, war nicht allzu viel los. Harry holte für alle Kofferkulis, und sie luden ihre Koffer darauf und schoben sie in den Bahnhof.  
  
„In Ordnung."sagte Harry. „Wir gehen gleichzeitig, da wir nur noch fünf Minuten haben um zum Zug zu kommen."  
  
Harry schob seinen Wagen vor die Absperrung und überprüfte ob Muggel zu sehen waren. Dann rannte er so schnell wie er konnte auf die Absperrung zu. Er lief gerade durch und erschien auf der anderen Seite, Ron und Hermine direkt hinter ihm.  
  
Sie bestiegen den Zug und legten ihre Koffer in das Gepäcknetz. Dann gingen sie durch den Zug und suchten nach einem leeren Abteil. Als sie schon halb durch den Zug durch waren fanden sie ein fast leeres. nur Ginny Weasley und Candice Johnson, Angelina Johnsons kleinere Schwester, Jägerin des Gryffindor Quidditch Teams.  
  
„Hi Candice, Hi Ginny."sagte Hermine als sie hinein gingen.  
  
„Hallo Hermine."sagte Candice und lächelte süß. Harry schaute zu Ron und bemerkte, dass er sie anstarrte. Candice schien es ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben.  
  
„Ehm, Ron, wieso starrst du mich an?"fragte sie.  
  
„Ehm."sagte Ron und hörte mit dem Anstarren auf. „Nichts."  
  
Hermine und Ginny schauten sich wissend an. Die drei Mädchen verbrachten einige Zeit mit Reden während Harry und Ron Schach spielten.  
  
Nach drei Stunden kam der Essenswagen der von einer alten Hexe geschoben wurde. Harry, der inzwischen sehr hungrig war, ging hinaus während Ron wieder begann, Candiace anzustarren. Harry kam mit einem großen Stapel Kesselkuchen zurück.  
  
„Oh, danke Harry."sagte Candice als er ihr einen gab.  
  
„Ja, danke."sagte Hermine und biss in ihren.  
  
„Gern geschehen."antwortete Harry.  
  
Nach einer Weile war eine Stimme aus den Lautsprechern zu hören.  
  
„Achtung bitte, wir kommen in drei Minuten in Hogsmeade an, bitte macht euch bereit um den Zug zu verlassen."  
  
Die Fünf sammelten ihr Gepäck ein und machten sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang.  
  
Als der Zug hielt stiegen die Schüler aus und Harry hörte Hagrids bekannte stimme rufen:  
  
„Erstklässler, Erstklässler, keine Angst, kommt schon her."  
  
„Hi Hagid."rief Harry.  
  
„Hallo Harry."sagte Hagrid über die Köpfe der Schüler. Sie fanden keine Gelegenheit um mit Hagrid zu reden da sie von der Schülermasse zu den Kutschen gestoßen und geschoben wurden.  
  
Sie entschieden sich für eine Kutsche und kletterten hinein. Harry schloss die Türe und der lange Kutschenzug machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.  
  
Als sie ankamen öffneten sich die Türen magisch, und die Schüler verließen die Kutschen und betraten das Schloss. Als sie die wunderschön dekorierte Halle betraten hatte die Decke, wie üblich, die gleiche Färbung wie der Himmel draußen angenommen.  
  
„Potter!"rief eine Stimme die, wie Harry wusste, nur dem Direktor gehören konnte. Er drehte sich um und sah den Direktor am Anfang der Marmortreppe stehen.  
  
„Geht schon mal, Leute, ich hole euch wieder ein."sagte Harry.  
  
„Okay."antwortet Hermine.  
  
„Hallo Professor."sagte Harry.  
  
„Hallo Harry. Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen, würdest du bitte in mein Büro kommen."  
  
„In Ordnung, Professor."sagte Harry und folgte ihm die Treppe hinauf. 


	6. Dumbledores Neuigkeiten

Kapitel sechs: Dumbledores Neuigkeiten.  
  
Als sie bei Dumbledores Büro ankamen sagte Dumbledore das Passwort (Laufende Zauberknaller) und betrat, gefolgt von Harry, sein Büro.  
  
„Setzt dich hin, Harry."sagte Dumbledore leise.  
  
Er tat es.  
  
Dumbledore ging zum Fenster und schaute nahezu fünf Minuten hinaus, bis Harry entschied, etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Uh, sie wollten mir etwas sagen?"fragte Harry unsicher.  
  
„Ja. Ja, ich wollte...Vor eineinhalb Jahren starb dein Patenonkel."  
  
Harry sagte nichts. Er wollte nicht über Sirius reden.  
  
„Er hat dir in seinem Willen alles hinterlassen was er besaß, inklusive Grimmuld Place 12 und den Black Familien Fond. Ich wollte dir das letztes Jahr sagen, aber so kurz nach Sirius Tod dachte ich nicht dass das eine gute Idee wäre."  
  
„Danke Professor, dass sie gewartet haben."  
  
„Kein Problem Harry, du bist für mich wie ein Enkel und bedeutest mir eine Menge. Und, ich habe noch eine Frage. Wir konnten keinen neuen VgddK Lehrer finden. Und da du die DA vor 2 Jahren so gut gemeistert hast, wollte ich dich Fragen ob du es machen würdest."  
  
„Aber, ich bin doch nur Schüler."erwiderte Harry. „Ich kann nicht unterrich..."  
  
„Doch, du kannst. Ich glaube du hast in deinem fünften Schuljahr knapp 25 Leute unterrichtet."  
  
„Ja, aber das war..."  
  
„Genau das Gleiche."sagte Dumbledore.  
  
„Ok, ich mache es. Aber ich werde Hilfe brauchen."sagte Harry.  
  
„Gut."sagte Dumbledore. „Ich werde schauen ob Ms. Granger dir helfen möchte."  
  
„Vielen Dank, Professor."sagte Harry als er aufstand und das Büro verließ. 


	7. Das Fest

Kapitel sieben: Das Fest  
  
Harry betrat die Große Halle und bemerkte, dass das Einsortieren bereits vorbei war.  
  
Harry ging den Tisch entlang und fand schließlich Ron und Hermine.  
  
„Harry."sagte Hermine als er sich neben sie setzte. „Du bist wieder da, was wollte Dumbledore?"  
  
„Ich erzähle es euch später."sagte Harry.  
  
Dumbledore war gerade aufgestanden.  
  
„Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts."sagte Dumbledore.  
  
„Wie immer ist der Verbotene Walt verboten. Unser Hausmeister, Mr. Filch, hat mich gebeten daran zu erinnern, dass die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände um ‚Lauffeuer', ‚Zauberknaller' und ‚Tragbare Sümpfe' erweitert wurde."  
  
Harry schaute auf seinen Teller und schaute zu wie er magisch gefüllt wurde.  
  
„Was wollte Dumbledore?"fragte Hermine wieder.  
  
„Ja, wasch wolle er?"sagte Ron dessen Mund so weit gefüllt war, dass Harry dachte, dass es ein Kunststück war überhaupt ein Geräusch zu machen.  
  
„Was?"fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
Ron schluckte und sagte: „Ja, was wollte Dumbledore."  
  
„Er wollte mir sagen dass mir Sirius den Grimmuld Place 12 und den Black Familien Fond hinterlassen hat. Und er wollte mich fragen, ob ich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten möchte". antwortete Harry.  
  
"Na, wirst du es unterrichten?"fragte Hermine und schaute ihn fragend an.  
  
„Ja. Ich habe ihm schon gesagt dass ich es mache."sagte Harry. „Und er möchte, dass du mir hilfst."  
  
„Ich?"sagte Hermine. „Ich!"  
  
„Ja, du."sagte Harry.  
  
„Wann ist deine erste Stunde?"fragte Hermine und stöberte in ihrer Tasche.  
  
„Dienstag."sagte Harry.  
  
„Dienstag! Dienstag! Das heißt, dass ich nur zwei Tage habe um deine Unterrichtsstunden vorzubereiten."Und damit sprang sie auf, verließ die Große Halle und rannte die Marmortreppe hinauf. Ron und Harry folgten ihr auf den Fersen. 


	8. Meine Eltern

Kapitel acht: Meine Eltern  
  
Das Haus war dunkel und kalt. Nur eine kleine Zahl leite würde sich ihm je nähren. Diese Leute waren bekannt als Todesser oder Anhänger von Voldemort. Drei Todesser waren neben dem Haus. Sie betraten das Haus durch die Hintertüre und gingen zu dem höchsten Raum des Hauses. Als sie die Türe öffneten sahen sie den Dunklen Lord und verbeugten sich.  
  
„Steht auf, meine Todesser!"sagte Voldemort.  
  
„Sie wollten uns sehen, mein Lord?"sagte der kleinste Todesser.  
  
„Ja, das wollte ich. Ihr müsst die Eltern von Potters Schlammblutfreundin töten, vielleicht wird das Potter davon überzeugen, aufzugeben. Geht jetzt."  
  
„Ja, mein Lord."sagte der Todesser.  
  
Zu dieser Zeit wachte ein Mädchen namens Hermine Granger erschreckt auf.  
  
„Es war nur ein Traum."sagte sich Hermine, drehte sich um und schlief weiter.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine auf, zog sich an und ging die Treppen hinunter.  
  
„Guten Morgen Mine."sagte Harry als er sich fünf Minuten später neben sie in der Großen Halle setzte.  
  
„Morgen Harry, wo ist Ron."fragte sie.  
  
„Draußen, redet mit Candice. Ich denke er wird sie fragen ob sie mit ihm ausgeht oder so was..."  
  
„Ja, denke ich auch."sagte Hermine.  
  
„Also, welche Stunde haben wir als Erstes?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Zaubertränke."sagte Hermine traurig.  
  
„Oh toll..."Harry unterbrach sich mitten im Satz da die Post kam. Die Eule, die normalerweise Hermines Tagespropheten lieferte sank immer tiefer und ließ ein Papier in ihren Schoß fallen.  
  
Sie nahm es und keuchte auf.  
  
„Was ist los?"fragte Harry betroffen.  
  
„Es...Es sind meine Eltern."

Ü/N Ich weiß ich habe euch gestern vergessen...Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage.... dafür gibts heute die versprochenen 2 Kapitel.

Ich kann nichts dafür dass die Kapitel teilweise so kurz sind, ich übersetze nur.


	9. Zaubertränke und Schutz

Kapitel neun: Zaubertränke und Schutz  
  
Mehr Muggelmorde  
  
Letzte Nacht wurde das Dunkle Mal über einem Muggelhaus in der Magnolia Straße gesehen.  
  
Details des Ereignisses sind immer noch unbekannt, aber wir wissen, dass ein Muggelman und seine Frau dort getötet wurden.  
  
„Das sind nicht Ihre Eltern Ms. Granger, das sind ihre Nachbarn, die Pitts. Trotzdem, sie waren nicht das Ziel der Todesser. Ihre Eltern waren das Ziel. Jetzt benötigen sie Schutz."sagte Dumbledore. „Sie Ms. Granger müssen der Geheimniswahrer werden.  
  
„Ok. Wann tun wir es?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Nach Ihrem Zaubertrankunterricht. Wir reisen per Portschlüssel. Jetzt geht zum Unterricht."  
  
Nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht (Snape hatte Ron 50 Punkte abgezogen, weil er eine Frage richtig beantwortet hatte, was Ron dazu brachte so schlimm zu Fluchen dass ich es hier nicht schreiben kann) gingen sie zu Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Auf dem Weg dorthin informierten sie Ron über die Ereignisse des Morgens. Als sie ankamen sagte Harry das Passwort (Laufende Zauberknaller) und dann gingen sie hinein.  
  
Als sie das Büro betraten sahen sie Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, wie er gerade eine goldene Teetasse in einen Portschlüssel verwandelte.  
  
„Hallo Harry, Hermine, Ron, genau zur rechten Zeit. Dann lasst uns gehen." sagte Dumbledore und hielt ihnen den Portschlüssel hin.  
  
„Wie ihr wisst reicht ein Finger. Drei. Zwei. Eins"  
  
Harry fühlte das bekannte Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel und wurde nach vorne in einen Luft- und Farbwirbel gerissen.  
  
Harrys Füße landeten hart auf dem Fußboden, er strauchelte seitwärts und fiel hin. Harry stand schnell wieder auf und sah Dumbledore 10 Fuß entfernt mit gezücktem Zauberstab stehen.  
  
„Ihr Drei, zieht schnell eure Zauberstäbe, ich fühle dass Todesser hier sind."  
  
„Avada Kedavra."schrie eine Stimme die Harry als die von Lucius Malfoy erkannte. Der grüne Lichtblitz raste auf Dumbledore zu, aber mit einem rauschen seines Mantels war er verschwunden und tauchte kurz darauf wieder vor Harry, Ron und Hermine auf.  
  
Todesser tauchten von allen Seiten auf.  
  
„Dein Ende ist gekommen, Dumbledore."sagte eine kalte Stimme.  
  
„Tom."sagte Dumbledore. „Du bist blöd, hier her zu kommen, die Auroren sind auf dem Weg. Wenn das Ministerium hier auftaucht werden du und deine kleinen Freunden gefangen."  
  
„Ich glaube nicht."sagte Voldemort. „Ich, Lord Voldemort lasse mich nicht einschüchtern. Stupify!"  
  
Dumbledore, der diesen Zauber nicht erwartet hatte, wurde von seinen Füßen gehoben und bewegte sich nicht mehr.  
  
„IMPERIO!!!!"schrei Voldemort und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Hermine.  
  
„Komm her, Schlammblut."  
  
„Ja, Meister."sagte Hermine.  
  
„Hermine, nein."sagte Harry.  
  
Hermine drehte sich um.  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Potter. Crucio!"Harry schrie gequält.  
  
„Jetzt Schlammblut, ist es Zeit für dich um zu sterben. Avada..." 


	10. Hermine helfen

Kapitel zehn: Hermine helfen  
  
„AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"schrie Voldemort.  
  
45 Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix waren herbeiappariert und schossen Zauber auf Voldemort und seine Todesser ab.  
  
„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Dumbledore."sagte Voldemort und disapparierte.  
  
„Hey, wart auf uns!"sagte Rookwood und alle Todesser disapparierten ebenfalls.  
  
„Enervate."sagte Moody und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Dumbledore.  
  
„Bist du Ok, Albus?"fragte Moody besorgt.  
  
„Sind Hermines Eltern in Ordnung?"fragte der Direktor.  
  
Moody senkte seinen Kopf.  
  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, aber Voldemort kam bevor wir hier waren, sie haben uns verlassen."  
  
Hermine, die gerade erst von einem besorgten Harry erweckt worden war, hörte Moodys Worte.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Hermine."sagte Harry.  
  
„ICH GEHE ZURÜCK IN DIE SCHULE!"sagte Hermine mit tränennassem Gesicht. Sie sprang auf und rannte in das, was früher einmal ihr Haus gewesen war. Sie griff den Topf mit Flohpulver, warf etwas davon in das Feuer und sagte „H-Hogwarts."  
  
Harry, Ron und Dumbledore nutzten den Portschlüssel, um nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen.  
  
„Geh und tröste Ms. Granger, Harry. Da du deine Eltern so früh verloren hast kannst du ihr vielleicht helfen. Mr. Weasley, bitte senden sie ihrer Familie eine Eule um sie über die heutigen Ereignisse zu informieren."  
  
Als Harry am Turm des Schülersprecher/ der Schülersprecherin ankam versuchte er, die Türe zu öffnen.  
  
„Hermine, lass mich hinein. sagte er.  
  
„NEIN!"schrie Hermine.  
  
„Okay, du willst mich vielleicht nicht hinein lassen, aber du musst mir zuhören. Wenn du irgend jemand für den Tod deiner Eltern verantwortlich machen willst dann bin ich es. Wenn du nicht mit mir befreundet wärst, hätten deine Eltern nicht sterben müssen. Und falls du es vergessen hast, meine Eltern sind ebenfalls Tod. Allerdings konntest du deine Eltern siebzehn Jahre lang kennen und lieben lernen bevor sie starben. Ich kannte meine nicht einmal. Und um dem ganzen die Krone auf zu setzten wurde ich ZEHN Jahre lang über den Tod meiner Eltern angelogen."  
  
Langsam, sehr langsam öffnete Hermine die Türe. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.  
  
„Es tut mir leid."sagte Hermine. „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht."  
  
„Nun, schon Ok."sagte Harry leise.  
  
„Was soll ich nur tun?"sagte Hermine weinend. „Meine kleine Schwester ist heute Nacht bei Freunden, also glaube ich nicht, dass sie es schon wissen. Mei-Meine Eltern sagten immer, dass wenn ihnen etwas passieren würde, ich mich um Leia kümmern soll. Aber jetzt ist das Haus zerstört, wie können sie erwarten dass ich das kann?"  
  
„Nun."sagte Harry. „Was ist mit dem Rest der Familie? Können sie nicht helfen?"  
  
„Nein, ich bin die letzte Granger, die übrig ist."sagte Hermine traurig.  
  
„Nun, das Problem wo du leben wirst habe ich schon gelöst."sagte Harry fröhlich.  
  
„Wo?"fragte Hermine.  
  
Im Grimmuld Place natürlich. Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass Sirius ihn mir vermacht hat, aber du bist dort auch willkommen um dort zu leben.  
  
„Wirklich? Danke Harry. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde."  
  
„Oh, das ist nichts. Außerdem, alleine würde ich nicht in dem Haus leben wollen."  
  
„Du hast Angst vor einem Haus?"sagte Hermine. „Du, derjenige dessen Leben entweder enden wird oder Mord enthalten wird hat Angst vor einem Haus?"  
  
„Es ist Sirius Haus."sagte Harry. „Deshalb. Außerdem Mine, ich bin müde, deshalb gehe ich jetzt schlafen.  
  
„Weißt du, ich denke das mache ich jetzt auch."  
  
Als Harry ins Bad ging um eine Dusche zu nehmen und sich umzuziehen, zog Hermine ihr Nachthemd an und ging ins Bett. Als Harry aus dem Badezimmer kam bemerkte er, dass Hermine schon im Bett lag.  
  
‚Schläft wie ein Engel.' sachte sich Harry, als er sie beobachtete. ‚Sie ist das schönste Mädchen das ich je gesehen habe.'  
  
Er ging zu ihr, küsste sie auf die Stirn und ging ins Bett.  
  
####Etwas später:####  
  
Plötzlich fühlte Harry wie eine Seite seines Betts hinunter gedrückt wurde.  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah Hermine.  
  
„Was machst du?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Oh, ich kann nicht schlafen."sagte sie.  
  
Harry zog seine Decke zurück und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Hermines Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„Oh Harry ich kann doch nicht...doch, ich denke ich kann."damit legte sie sich hin.  
  
Harry legte seine Arm um sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
  
„Ich werde immer für dich da sein."sagte er.  
  
„Ich weiß"antwortete Hermine. „Gute Nacht."  
  
„Nacht, Süße."sagte Harry. 


	11. Der Halloweenball, Teil eins

Kapitel elf: Der Halloweenball, Teil eins  
  
„Quidditch Training, heute Abend um sieben Uhr."rief Harry am nächsten Morgen den Tisch entlang.  
  
„Wir haben unser erstes Spiel gegen Hufflepuff am Samstag, ich habe nicht vor zu verlieren."  
  
„Jemand sollte einen Brief an Puddlemire United schreiben und fragten ob Oliver Wood in einem Spiel getötet wurde."sagte Ginny. „Weil Harry plötzlich von seinem Geist besessen zu sein scheint."  
  
„Nein."sagte Candice als sie in ihren Toast biss. „Heute ist Harrys erste VgddK Stunde, er ist vermutlich nur nervös."  
  
„Wenn du meinst, CC, außerdem, wie geht's mit Ron?"  
  
„Uh."sagte Candice überrascht. „Ich, ehm, ist das offensichtlich?"  
  
„Ja, ja."sagte Ginny. „Das ist es."  
  
Harry wurde langsam nervös, obwohl er sich den ganzen Morgen, bis jetzt, gut gefühlt hatte. Er hatte seine erste Unterrichtsstunde in fünf Minuten.  
  
„Komm schon, Hermine."sagte Harry. „Wir haben in fünf Minuten Unterricht." Sie aß den letzten Bissen Ei, stand auf, schwang ihre Tasche auf die Schulter und folgte Harry aus der Großen Halle.  
  
„Ok, Harry, ich habe deine Stunden für die nächste Woche geplant und ich bin halb durch deine zweite Woche. Heute unterrichten wir die Drittklässler."  
  
„Danke Mine."sagte Harry als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten. Fünf Minuten später kam die Klasse herein.  
  
„Hallo Klasse."sagte Harry. „Ich bin euer neuer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer. In dem ersten viertel Jahr werde ich euch die Verteidigung gegen die Grundangriffsmethoden beibringen, im zweiten und dritten viertel werden wir mit den fortgeschrittenen Verteidigungssprüchen weitermachen und im letzten viertel werden wir vielleicht den Patronus lernen."  
  
Einige ‚oohs' und ‚aahs' waren bei Harrys letztem Satz zu hören.  
  
„Aber wir sind nur Drittklässler, wir können den Patronus nicht lernen. sagte eine braunhaarige Schülerin die Harry nicht kannte.  
  
„Ich war auch Drittklässler als ich zum ersten Mal lernte wie man einen Patronus beschwört."sagte Harry.  
  
„Weil Lord Voldemort (Die Klasse keuchte auf) zweifellos zurückgekehrt ist, müssen sogar Drittklässler lernen, wie sie sich selber verteidigen. Jetzt fangen wir mit ein paar Wiederholungen an. Der Entwaffnungszauber. Jetzt werden einige von euch sich fragen was einem der Zauber gegen den mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer aller Zeiten nützt. Nun, ich kann euch sagen was er einem nützt. Er hat mir mein Leben in meinem vierten Schuljahr gerettet und ich habe ihn in meinem fünften Jahr gegen einige Todesser eingesetzt. Jetzt lasst uns anfangen."  
  
Die nächste halbe Stunde brachte Harry ihnen die richte Zauberstabbewegung und die Betonung für den Zauber bei.  
  
„Jetzt teilt euch in Paare auf und übt."  
  
Beim Abendessen dachte sich Harry, dass er mit Hermines Hilfe einen wirklich guten VgddK Lehrer sein würde.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen schnappte sich Harry das Quidditch Team und führte sie zur Umkleidekabine.  
  
„Leute, ich weiß wie alle anderen auch dass wir das beste Team in der ganzen Schule sind. Also lasst uns hinausgehen und üben."  
  
Und sie übten, und übten, und zur Abwechslung übten sie noch etwas mehr, und noch etwas mehr.  
  
Um 9 Uhr war das ganze Team müde und Harry schickte sie alle ins Bett. 


	12. Der Halloweenball, Teil 2

Kapitel zwölf: Der Halloweenball, Teil 2  
  
Es war Mittwoch und Hermine stand bei den Särgen ihrer Eltern. Sie hatte ihre kleine Schwester auf dem Arm, Harry und Ron standen hinter ihr. Es kostete Hermine alle Mühe um nicht zu weinen, aber sie durfte nicht weinen, nicht jetzt. Die Traurigkeit und Wut in Hermines Herz wuchsen noch weiter als sie an Leia dachte, sie würde sich nie an ihre Mutter und an ihren Vater erinnern. Harry legte seinen Arm um sie und führte sie weg.  
  
Sie wollte weinen, aber sie durfte nicht weinen, sie konnte nicht weinen.  
  
„Bist du in Ordnung?"fragte Harry am Freitag Abend. „Du bist seit der Beerdigung so distanziert."  
  
„Harry."sagte Hermine und legte ein Buch zur Seite. „Du siehst das Baby in der Wiege dort drüben.  
  
„Ja."sagte Harry.  
  
„Du scheinst nicht zu realisieren dass ich jetzt praktisch seine Mutter bin. Und ich muss...Oh Harry, ich kann das nicht."Die Tränen, die sie versucht hatte zurück zu halten, liefen schließlich ungehindert.  
  
„Ich kann nicht Mutter sein, ich bin dafür nicht bereit, alles passiert zu schnell."  
  
„Ist ok, alles ist ok."sagte Harry und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Du kannst das, weil ich dir helfen werde. Du bist nicht alleine."  
  
„Harry, ich kann nicht verlangen dass du das tust."  
  
„Du verlangst es nicht, ich biete es dir an. Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt dass es mein Schuld ist, dass sie gestorben sind..."  
  
„Harry, es ist nicht..."  
  
„Doch, ist es. Manchmal wünschte ich, dass Voldemort mich als Baby getötet HÄTTE..."  
  
„Das meinst du nicht ernst."sagte Hermine leise.  
  
„Doch, ich meine es ernst. Denn dann würden die Leute die ich liebe vielleicht nicht verletzt werden. Du bist sein Ziel, Hermine, und wenn dir etwas passiert würde ich mir das nie verzeihen. Du bist eine der wenigen Personen auf dem Planeten die sich um mich kümmern, nicht um meinen Namen oder so, sondern um mich als Person."  
  
„Ich sorge mich um dich, Harry, wirklich."  
  
„Schau Hermine, ich habe Morgen früh Quidditch. Ich muss ins Bett gehen. Nacht."  
  
Gute Nacht Harry."sagte Hermine.  
  
Nach einem schnellen Frühstück machten sich Harry und der Rest des Quidditchteams auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld.  
  
„In Ordnung."sagte Harry ernst. „Wir werden gegen Hufflepuff spielen und unsere Chancen nutzen. Macht einfach was wir trainiert haben und wir werden gewinnen."  
  
„Und jetzt stelle ich ihnen das Gryffindor Hausteam vor."schrie Luke Jordan, Lee Jordans kleiner Bruder.  
  
„Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Johnson, Longbottom, Bell, Finnigan, Sanders."  
  
"Ich möchte ein schönes, sauberes Spiel sehen."sagte Madam Hooch als sie die Klatscher und den Schnatz frei ließ. Sie nahm den Quaffel und warf ihn in die Höhet.  
  
„Der Quaffel ist in der Luft und das Spiel beginnt!"  
  
Harry hörte nichts mehr von den Kommentaren, da er bereits den Schnatz gesehen hatte. Harry raste auf ihn zu. Leider hatte der Hufflepuff Sucher ihn auch gesehen. Sie flogen Kopf an Kopf, nur Zentimeter von dem Schnatz entfernt und beide versuchten ihn zu fangen.  
  
„Harry Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen!"rief Luke. „Gryffindor gewinnt! Heute Nacht wird im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gefeiert."  
  
#####  
  
Mit den anstrengenden Unterrichtsstunden und den UTZ Vorbereitungen war es für viele unfassbar, dass es schon Oktober war.  
  
„Alle herhören."sagte Dumbledore eines Abends beim Abendessen. „Der Halloween Ball wird in der Halloweennacht stattfinden. Er ist nur für die Siebtklässler. Allerdings können sie jüngere Schüler einladen wenn sie möchten. Und jetzt ab ins Bett."  
  
„Na, wen fragst du für den Ball?"fragte Ron am nächsten Abend als sie ihre Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum machten.  
  
„Naja, nun, ehm, ich dachte an Hermine."sagte Harry schüchtern.  
  
„Ich wusste es, ich wusste es. Du magst sie, oder?"sagte Ron.  
  
„Nun ja!"sagte Harry und schaute Ron an als ob er verrückt wäre. „Natürlich mag ich sie, wer würde das nicht?"  
  
„Dann frag sie."sagte Ron.  
  
„Ich kann doch nicht zu ihr gehen, und sagen (Ron machte eine Geste um Harrys Rede zu unterbrechen und deutete über seine Schulter aber Harry ignorierte es) ‚Hermine, ich liebe dich."  
  
„Du, du liebst mich?"sagte eine Stimme.  
  
„Sie steht genau hinter mir oder?"flüsterte Harry.  
  
Ron nickte.  
  
„Das hast du doch gesagt oder nicht?"sagte Hermine und trat vor ihn um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich gesagt."sagte Harry und war so verlegen wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.  
  
„I-ich liebe dich auch."sagte Hermine und trat näher zu ihm. „Ich liebe dich seit Jahren."  
  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Alle im Gemeinschaftsraum drehten sich um und starrten sie an.  
  
Ein Schüler rief ‚Ohhhhhhhhh', und Hermine löste sich für einen Moment von Harry.  
  
„Halt die Klappe."sagte sie. „Oder ich verpasse dir eine Strafarbeit."  
  
„Hermine."sagte Harry. „Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"  
  
„Ja."antwortete Hermine und küsste ihn nocheinmal. 


	13. Der Halloweenball Teil 3

Kapitel dreizehn: Der Halloweenball Teil 3  
  
„Harry, Harry wach auf."  
  
Harry öffnete seine Augen. Hermine lag neben ihm und trug einen Bademantel. Ihre Haare waren nass und sie sah aus als ob sie gerade eine Dusche genommen hatte.  
  
„Harry, es ist Sonntag."sagte Hermine sanft.  
  
„Oh, das heißt dass wir den ganzen Tag für uns haben."sagte Harry, rollte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Als sie sich trennten starrte Harry ihr in die Augen. Äußerlich schien sie fröhlich zu sein, aber ihre Augen erzählten eine andere Geschichte. Sie waren erfüllt von Traurigkeit und Wut, den der Verlust ihrer Eltern hinterlassen hatte. Harry versuchte ihre Eltern nicht zu erwähnen und fragte:  
  
„Na, was willst du heute machen?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht."sagte sie leise. „Ich möchte nur nicht alleine sein. Und wir haben unsere Ruhe, weil Ron mir gestern Abend gesagt hat dass er den Morgen mit Candice verbringen wird."  
  
„Das ist gut."sagte Harry verschlagen. „den ganzen Morgen mit dem heißesten Mädchen von Hogwarts im Bett verbringen ist für mich in Ordnung."  
  
Hermine schaute ihn geschockt an.  
  
„Harry, ich..."begann sie.  
  
„Das habe ich nicht gemeint."sagte Harry. „Nicht jetzt. Aber ich bin hungrig."  
  
„Ok."sagte Hermine und stand auf. „Ich ziehe mich an und dann gehen wir hinunter."  
  
„Hey, was ist mit mir, kann ich mitkommen? Ich könnte dir aus dem Bademantel helfen."  
  
„Nein, ich denke nicht."sagte Hermine und ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. „Ich denke ich weiß wie ich es alleine hinbekomme."  
  
„Ach verflixt."sagte Harry gespielt verstimmt als Hermine ins Bad ging.  
  
Als Hermine fünf Minuten später heraus kam war sie vollständig angezogen und bereit um in die Große Halle zu gehen.  
  
„Harry, ich bin fertig."sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
„Gut, ich bin am verhungern."sagte Harry, stand auf, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie aus dem Turm.  
  
Als sie die Große Halle betraten stand Dumbledore auf und sagte:  
  
„Harry, ich möchte dich nach dem Frühstück gerne in meinem Büro sehen, alleine."  
  
Hermine schaute Harry verwirrt an, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schulter und begann, Würste auf seinen Teller zu schaufeln.  
  
Hermine seufzte und begann ebenfalls zu essen.  
  
Nach dem Essen ging Harry zu Dumbledores Büro um den Schulleiter dort zu treffen und Hermine sagte ihm dass sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren würde.  
  
Als Harry an Dumbledores Büro ankam sagte er das Passwort. Oder zumindest das was er für das Passwort hielt. Als der Steinerne Wasserspeier an seinem Platz verharrte trat ihn Harry, aber nichts außer einem starken Schmerz in seinem Fuß passierte.  
  
Etwas zu verletzten das kein Grund für die Wut ist bringt nichts."sagte Dumbledore der plötzlich hinter ihm aufgetaucht war.  
  
„Entschuldigung, Sir."sagte Harry und folgte Dumbledore in sein Büro.  
  
„Erkennst du"fragte Dumbledore leise „dass Ms. Grangers Leben dadurch dass du mit ihr gehst in erhebliche Gefahr gebracht wird?"  
  
„Woher wissen sie..."  
  
„Die Wände haben Ohren, Harry. Ich dachte du solltest wissen dass Ms. Granger in größerer Gefahr ist als du weißt. Es ist sehr gefährlich das zu tun Harry. Das ist alles was ich dazu zu sagen habe. Bitte behalte meine Worte im Gedächtnis."  
  
„ALSO DENKEN SIE"schrie Harry, sein Temperament schoss hoch. „DASS ICH SIE NICHT BESCHÜTZEN KANN? ICH BIN DAZU BESTIMMT DIE ZAUBERERWELT ZU RETTEN, DER EINZIGE DER VOLDEMORT BESIEGEN KANN, ABER MEINE FREUNDIN KANN ICH NICHT BESCHÜTZEN?"  
  
„Nein, Harry, auf keinen Fall, ich möchte nur dass du auf der Hut bist, und dich warnen vorsichtig zu sein."  
  
„Tut mir leid, Professor."sagte Harry und schaute zu Boden.  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung Harry. Ich denke Ms. Granger ist alleine, geh zu ihr. Denk dran, sie liebt dich, verletzte sie nicht."  
  
„Das werde ich nicht." 


	14. Der Halloweenball, Teil 4

Kapitel vierzehn: Der Halloweenball, Teil 4  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und Candice saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine und Candice unterhielten sich darüber, was sie auf dem Ball, der um 19 Uhr am nächsten Abend stattfinden würde, anziehen sollten. Währenddessen spielten Harry und Ron Schach, allerdings war Harry wie immer am verlieren.  
  
„Schachmatt."sagte Ron fröhlich als seine Dame Harrys König vom Schachbrett fegte.  
  
„Ja. Wenigstens habe ich dich einmal geschlagen."sagte Harry.  
  
„Im ersten Schuljahr."lachte Ron.  
  
„Ron, prahl nicht."meinte Candice und schaute ihn sauer an. (Sie hasst Prahler)  
  
„Uh, Ok."antwortete er und schrumpfte unter ihrem Blick zusammen. „Ehm, ich gehe ins Bett." sagte er und rannte die Treppen hinauf.  
  
„Ungehobelter Kerl."murmelte Candice traurig. Ihre Augen folgten Ron die Treppen hinauf.  
  
„Das ist schon in Ordnung."meinte Hermine einfach. „Er ist immer so."  
  
„Ich denke ich gehe auch ins Bett."erwiderte Candice. „Nacht."  
  
„Nacht."antworteten Harry und Hermine.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es je lernen werden."meinte Harry fröhlich und lehnte sich zu Hermine.  
  
„Wie wäre es wenn wir auch ins Bett gehen würden, ich bin auch müde."  
  
„Ok."sagte Hermine und nahm ihre Büchertasche.  
  
„Komm, lass uns verschwinden."fügte sie hinzu und führte Harry an der Hand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Als sie am Schülersprecherturm ankamen sagte Harry das Passwort und sie gingen hinein.  
  
Hermine ging zu einer Schublade und nahm sich ein Nachthemd heraus.  
  
„Dreht dich um, Harry."sagte Hermine als sie ihr Hemd auszog und den Klipp ihres BHs öffnete.  
  
„Du drehst dich um."erwiderte Harry lächelnd und sie drehte sich um. Harry trat hinter sie, strich mit seinen Fingern über ihren Rücken und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich."in ihr Ohr.  
  
Hermine drehte sich wieder zu ihm, um ihn an zu schauen. Dann nahm sie ihr Nachthemd vom Bett und zog es an.  
  
„Lass uns ins Bett gehen."sagte Hermine als sie in das Bett kletterte. Harry folgte ihr, legte seinen Arm um sie und schlief ein.  
  
Am nächsten Tag war kein Unterricht da sich alle für den Ball richten mussten. Harry sagte Hermine, dass sie sich um 18:45 bei der Marmortreppe treffen würde.  
  
Um 18:42 warteten Harry und Ron auf Candice und Hermine in der Eingangshalle. Fast die ganze restliche Schule war auch dort um ihre Partner zu finden.  
  
„Dort sind sie."rief Ron aufgeregt und zeigte auf das obere Ende der Treppe. Harry schaute auf und sah die zwei schönsten Mädchen, nein, Frauen die er je gesehen hatte.  
  
„Hermine, Candice, hier drüben."rief ihnen Harry zu und winkte ihnen zu.  
  
Die Zwei machten sich auf den Weg durch die Eingangshalle zu Harry und Ron.  
  
Hermine trug eine türkisfarbene Festrobe und hatte ihre Haare in einem eleganten Knoten hinter ihrem Kopf befestigt.  
  
Candice trug eine dunkelgrüne Festrobe und hatte ihre Haare ebenfalls in einem Knoten.  
  
Um sieben Uhr öffneten sich die Türen der Gossen Halle und die Schüler konnten hineingehen.  
  
Als Harrys blick auf die Band viel, bemerkte er etwas bekanntes an der Sängerin, aber er ignorierte es.  
  
„Dürfte ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"fragte Harry lächelnd.  
  
„Ja, du darfst."antwortete Hermine ebenfalls lächeln. Während des Tanzes trafen sich seine Augen mehrmals mit denen der Sängerin.  
  
„Was ist mit ihr?"dachte sich Harry. „Ich weiß dass ich sie irgendwo gesehen habe."  
  
Plötzlich traf ihn ein Geistesblitz, er hatte diese Augen lachend hinter einer Todessermaske gesehen als sie Sirius Black tötete.  
  
Sie war ein Todesser, Bellatrix Leastrang.  
  
„TODESSER!"schrie Harry und die Menge stob auseinander.  
  
„Sehr schlau, Potter."sagte eine kalte Stimme in der Eingangshalle.  
  
Dort stand er, in hässliche Schwarze Roben gekleidet, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Als er das sagte betraten ungefähr 50 Todesser die Halle.  
  
„Jetzt,"sagte Voldemort „Gib mir das Schlammblut Mädchen."  
  
Harry wusste genau von wem er sprach und stellte sich vor Hermine.  
  
„NEIN!"schrie Harry. Die Menge teilte sich und machte einen Weg zwischen Harry und Hermine frei.  
  
„Du bekommst sie nicht."sagte Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Wenn du sie willst musst du an mir vorbei."  
  
„Oh, jetzt habe ich aber Angst."lachte Voldemort. „Aber da ist noch etwas das Dumbledore dir nicht über deinen Vater erzählt hat."  
  
„Er hat mir genug erzählt, er sagte mir dass du ihn getötet hast."  
  
„Nein."sagte Voldemort. „Ich bin dein Vater."  
  
„Nein, bist du nicht. Du bist ein dunkler Zauberer der die Weltherrschaft übernehmen will."  
  
„Oh, nun, dann werde ich das tun. Aber zuerst muss ich dich töten. Avada--- NEEEEIN!"  
  
Der Orden des Phönix war eingetroffen. 


	15. Hermines Ängste

Ü/N Ich kann euch beruhigen, Voldi blöfft nur. Mal wieder danke für die tollen reviews. heute gibts wieder 2 kaps wenn ich es nicht vergesse.

Kapitel fünfzehn: Hermines Ängste  
  
Der Kampf war schon nach wenigen Minuten vorbei. Voldemort war bei der Ankunft des Ordens geflohen. Eine weitere Gelegenheit Voldemort zu vernichten war ungenutzt verstrichen.  
  
„Hermine, bist du in Ordnung?"fragte Harry und schaute sie besorgt an.  
  
„Ja, ich denke schon."sagte Hermine schwach und starrte vor sich hin. „Es ist nur dass, ich weiß nicht, ich denke ich habe Angst dass Voldemort eines Tages angreifen wird und du dann nicht da bist um..."sie stoppte mitten im Satz und drehte sich zu ihm.  
  
„Hermine,"sagte Harry langsam „Ich werde immer da sein."  
  
„Harry, du kannst nicht immer bei mir sein, jede Minute, jede Sekunde, die ganze Zeit. Das kannst du nicht, das ist unmöglich."erwiderte Hermine.  
  
„Hermine, ich liebe dich als Freundin und mehr, das ist genug um dich zu beschützen. So lange wie unsere Liebe füreinander besteht werde ich immer, IMMER da sein um dich zu beschützen, ich verspreche es."  
  
„Danke Harry."antwortete Hermine, schloss ihre Augen und küsste ihn.  
  
„Kein Problem Liebling."  
  
Dumbledore, der mit Moody geredet hatte, kam zu Harry und Hermine.  
  
„Harry, ich muss dir etwas sagen, etwas sehr wichtiges das für dich und für Tausende andere Leben oder Tod bedeuten kann."


	16. Der Orden des Lichts

Kapitel sechzehn: Der Orden des Lichts  
  
„Was könnte wichtiger sein als Voldemort zu besiegen?"fragte Harry als sie in Dumbledores Büro saßen.  
  
„Der Orden des Lichts."antwortete Dumbledore leise.  
  
„Der Orden des was?"fragte Harry überrascht.  
  
„Der Orden des Lichts."wiederholte Dumbledore.  
  
„Was ist das?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Das solltest du bereits wissen, denn du bist drin."  
  
„Ich bin drin!"wiederholte Harry geschockt.  
  
„Nein."verbesserte sich Dumbledore. „Du leitest ihn."  
  
„ICH LEITE IHN?"rief Harry aufgebracht. „LETZTES JAHR HABEN SIE MIR GESAGT DASS ICH DEM ORDEN DES PHÖNIX BEITRETEN MUSS, UND JETZT PLÖTZLICH MUSS ICH MEINEN EIGEN ORDEN LEITEN!"  
  
„Beruhig dich, Harry."sagte Dumbledore. „Letztes Jahr hatten wir und noch nicht entschlossen ob der Orden gegründet wird oder nicht, aber jetzt wissen wir dass es notwendig ist."  
  
„Na dann, wer ist den alles dabei?"mischte sich Hermine zum ersten Mal ein.  
  
„Nun,"erwiderte Dumbledore, „Sie, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Candice und Neville."  
  
„Was sollen wir tun?"fragte Hermine. „Ich dachte der Orden des Phönix würde alles regeln."  
  
„Der Orden des Phönix ist dazu gedacht, Informationen über Voldemorts Position und Schritte zu sammeln. Der Orden des Lichts ist nur dafür da, Voldemort und seine Todesser zu vernichten. Harry ist die einzige Person die ihn vernichten kann, aber er braucht Hilfe in Form von einer Ablenkung, dem Orden des Lichts."  
  
„Eine Ablenkung?"fragte Harry. „Sie meinen zur Ablenkung soll einer meiner Freunde Voldemort lange genug verwirren und dabei sein Leben riskieren, damit ich ihn vernichten kann?"  
  
„Ja, mit viel Übung ist es zu schaffen, aber nur mit sehr viel Übung."  
  
„Informiert den Rest des Ordens dass sie nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro kommen sollen. Ihr könnt dann gehen." 


	17. Rekrutieren des Ordens

Kapitel siebzehn: Rekrutieren des Ordens  
  
Nach dem Abendessen sagten Harry und Hermine Ron, Candice, Neville und Ginny dass sie zu Dumbledores Büro gehen sollten.  
  
„Kommt ihr nicht mit?"fragte Candice erstaunt.  
  
„Nein, Dumbledore möchte nur euch vier sehen."  
  
Mit dieser Antwort machten sich die Vier auf den Weg.  
  
„Trefft uns im Schülersprecherturm wenn ihr mit Dumbledore geredet habt." rief Harry ihnen nach.  
  
„Ok."antwortete Ron.  
  
Harry drehte ich um und sah Hermine an.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?"fragte er.  
  
„Nun, wenn du mit zu unserem Turm kommst könnten wir, ehm..."  
  
„Wenn du denkst was ich denke dann bin ich dafür."lächelte Harry verschlagen.  
  
„Ich denke genau was du denkst."erwiderte Hermine, griff Harrys Arm und zog ihn in den Turm.  
  
#####  
  
„Harry, Hermine, wir sind es, lasst uns rein."  
  
Hermines Kopf schoss hoch.  
  
„Harry, sie sind da, zieh deine Sachen an."  
  
Harry sprang auf und rannte ins Bad. Hermine zog sich eine Robe über und öffnete das Portrait.  
  
„Hermine, wieso hat das so lange gedauert?"fragte Neville als er durch das Portrait kletterte.  
  
„Äh, ich, äh, ich bin eingeschlafen."murmelte Hermine. Neville schaute sie ungläubig an, sagte aber nichts.  
  
„Wo ist Harry?"fragte Ron und schaute sich im Zimmer um als ob er hoffte einen Wegweiser zu finden.  
  
„Hier drin."rief Harry aus dem Bad.  
  
„Dann komm da raus, wir müssen reden."  
  
Schließlich kam Harry heraus.  
  
„Ok. Hat Dumbledore euch von dem Orden des Lichts erzählt?"fragte er.  
  
„Ja."sagte Ginny. „Er sagt du bist der einzige der Voldemort vernichten kann, aber du brauchst uns um für Ablenkung zu sorgen."  
  
„Das ist richtig."erwiderte Harry. „Aber ich möchte nicht euer Leben in Gefahr bringen."  
  
„Harry, unser Leben ist bereits in Gefahr, Voldemort möchte uns alle töten."antwortete Ginny.  
  
„Ja, nun, vielleicht, aber trotzdem..."  
  
„Trotzdem was, Harry?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Verdammt."murmelte Harry leise.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Nichts. Ich sehe dass nichts eure Meinung ändern kann. Also, Willkommen meine Freunde, im Orden des Lichts." 


	18. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

Kapitel achtzehn: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw  
  
Diesen Samstag fand das zweite Quidditch Spiel der Saison statt. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Der neu gegründete Orden des Lichts, welcher mit TOOTL (The Order of the Light) abgekürzt wurde, trainierte jede Nacht mit Dumbledore. Mit den vollen Stundenplänen der Siebtklässler war es sehr schwierig, und Harry und Hermine mussten außerdem noch den VgddK vorbereiten und unterrichten.  
  
„OK."sagte Harry als das Gryffindorteam die Umkleideräume betrat.  
  
„Alles was ich zu sagen habe ist: gebt euer Bestes."  
  
„Das ist es!"erwiderte Candice aufgeregt. „Das ist das wichtigste."  
  
„Ja, ist es."antwortete Harry und bedeutete dem Team ihm zu folgen.  
  
„Jetzt darf ich Ihnen das Gryffindor Quidditch Team vorstellen: Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Johnson, Bell, Longbottom und Finnegan!"  
  
„Ich möchte von allein ein schönes, sauberes Spiel sehen."sagte Madam Hooch.  
  
„Die Klatscher sind in der Luft, gefolgt vom Goldenen Schnatz. Der Quaffel wird freigegeben und das Spiel beginnt."  
  
Harry schoss um das Spielfeld herum und suchte nach dem Schnatz. Einmal hatte er bereits gedacht dass er ihn gesehen hätte, aber es war nur Rons Uhr. Er bemerkte dass Cho, die Ravenclaw Sucherin, ebenfalls um das Spielfeld herumflog, aber plötzlich raste sie mit einem Triumphierenden Blick auf den Boden zu. Harry setzte dazu an ihr zu folgen, hielt dann aber an, schaute auf und schnappte den Schnatz der nur zwei Fuß über seinem Kopf flog.  
  
„Gryffindor gewinnt!" 


	19. Ich bin nicht deine Mutter

Kapitel neunzehn: Ich bin nicht deine Mutter  
  
Die Zeit war schnell vergangen und Weihnachten lag vor ihnen. Ron und seine Familie wollten nach Rumänien fahren um Charlie zu besuchen. Harry blieb wie immer während den Ferien in Hogwarts, und Hermine, die unter normalen Umständen nach Hause gefahren wäre, blieb ebenfalls da. Eine Woche vor Weihnachten reisten alle Gryffindors außer Harry und Hermine ab.  
  
„Tschüss Ron, tschüss Ginny, Candice."riefen Harry und Hermine von der Freitreppe aus.  
  
„Tschüss Harry, tschüss Hermine."riefen sie zurück.  
  
„Also, was machen wir jetzt?"fragte Hermine als sie zurück zum Gryffindor Turm gingen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht."antwortete Harry wage.  
  
„Was ist los, Harry?"fragte ihn Hermine besorgt.  
  
„Ehm, nichts."erwiderte er.  
  
Hermine sah nicht beruhigt aus, aber Harry sah nicht so aus als ob er darüber reden wollte. Es schmerzte sie dass Harry ein Problem hatte und nicht zu ihr kam, aber Hermine wusste dass er es ihr zur rechten Zeit erzählen würde. Als sie um eine Ecke gingen trat Dumbledore aus einem versteckten Gang auf der rechten Wandseite heraus.  
  
„Harry!"rief er.  
  
„Äh, ja Sir?"fragte Harry und löste sich aus seiner erschreckten Starre.  
  
„Ich möchte dass ihr beide für die Weihnachtsferien in den Grimmauld Place geht."  
  
„Wieso das, Sir?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Das werdet ihr zur rechten Zeit erfahren."antwortete er ruhig. „Ihr werdet einen Portschlüssel nehmen. Geht jetzt und packt eure Sachen."  
  
Das würde das zweite Weinachten sein das Harry nicht in Hogwarts verbrachte. Natürlich waren drei Wochen alleine mit Hermine ein Ansporn für ihn. Die Zwei gingen die Treppe hinauf und begannen zu packen.  
  
Harry hatte seinen Koffer zu voll gestopft. Der Koffer platzte im zweiten Stockwerk vor Dumbledores Büro auf und der Inhalt verteilte sich über den Boden. Als sie schließlich bei Dumbledores Büro ankamen, sagte Harry das Passwort, oder wenigstens das was er dafür hielt. Der steinerne Wasserspeier blieb bewegungslos an seinem Platz. Harry trat den Wasserspeier. Der Wasserspeier erwachte zum Leben und gab den Weg für Dumbledore frei.  
  
„Ich glaube das Passwort werde ich in "Du trittst ihn" umbenennen, Harry! Das kannst du dir wenigstens merken, da du den Wasserspeier ja immer tritts wenn du das Passwort vergessen hast."Meinte Dumbledore  
  
„Sie haben einen unglaublichen Sinn für Humor, Professor."sagte Harry.  
  
„Vielen Dank."antwortete Dumbledore lächelnd. Sie betraten das Büro und Dumbledore nahm eine Teetasse von seinem Schreibtisch die er Harry reichte.  
  
„So Harry, dieser Portschlüssel wird sich genau in drei Wochen um neun Uhr reaktivieren. Ihr müsst dann bereit sein."  
  
„Das werden wir."sagte Hermine und legte einen Finger auf den Portschlüssel.  
  
„Drei, zwei, eins, Fröhliche Weihnachten."sagte Dumbledore und sie versanken in einem bunten Farbstrudel.  
  
Harry schlug hart auf und fiel hin. Hermine schaffte es, sich auf den Beinen zu halten was ein großes Glück für das Baby war.  
  
„Harry, wenn du wieder stehst öffne bitte meinen Koffer und hol die Wiege heraus."  
  
Harry stand auf, öffnete den Koffer und baute die Wiege auf.  
  
„Da steht sie."sagte Harry stolz. „Fertig."  
  
Hermine legte ihre Schwester hinein. Sie hatte inzwischen angefangen das Baby als ihre Tochter zu bezeichnen, was inzwischen eigentlich stimmte.  
  
Dann ging sie zum Kühlschrank, öffnete ihn und schaute hinein.  
  
„Harry,"rief sie „Ich muss zum Lebensmittelgeschäft, seit der Orden sich nicht mehr hier trifft ist nichts mehr da."  
  
„Ok. Ich bleibe beim Baby."  
  
„Gut, ich bin gleich wieder da."  
  
„Tschüss."rief Harry ihr hinterher als sie zur Türe hinausging.  
  
Harry ging zu der Wiege und sagte zu dem Baby: „Es tut mir leid dass du nie deine wirklichen Eltern kennen lernen wirst, aber Hermine...sie würde alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun um dich zu beschützen. So ist sie, deshalb habe ich auch Angst dass sie vor einen Todesfluch springen würde um mich zu beschützen."  
  
Das Baby zu Harry auf und sagte das Wort das alle Männer fürchten zu hören:  
  
„Mami." 


	20. Neue Entdeckungen

Kapitel zwanzig: Neue Entdeckungen  
  
„Mami."sagte das Baby wieder.  
  
‚Oh nein' dachte sich Harry. ‚Was mache ich jetzt?'  
  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?"fragte Candice von dem Flur aus.  
  
„Nein, ich...warte, was machst du hier?"fragte Harry verblüfft.  
  
„Mrs. Weasley hat mich gefragt ob ich nach euch schauen kann."antwortete sie, kam herüber und nahm das Baby.  
  
„Oh, ok, wenn das so ist...ach ja: ich könnte etwas Hilfe brauchen."  
  
„Dachte ich mir."sagte sie lachend. Harry grinste.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte er zum ersten Mal wie schön sie mit ihren langen, schwarzen Haaren und strahlend grünen Augen wirklich war.  
  
‚Moment mal' dachte Harry.  
  
„Candice, wie heißen deine Eltern?"  
  
„Nun, ich wurde adoptiert und kenne die Namen meiner wirklichen Eltern nicht. Ich weiß nur dass Voldemort sie getötet hat."  
  
„Wann wurdest du geboren?"  
  
„31. Juli 1980"  
  
„Oh mein Gott."rief Harry. „Bleib hier, ich bin gleich zurück."  
  
Harry rannte zu dem Feuer, griff in den Topf mit Flohpulver, warf etwas in den Kamin und sagte:  
  
„Hogwarts!"  
  
Harry fiel aus dem Feuer in Dumbledores Büro. Als er sich aufrichtete bemerkte er dass Dumbledore ihn ansah.  
  
„Sir, ich habe eine Frage."  
  
„Ja, Candice Johnson ist deine Schwester."sagte Dumbledore. 


	21. Sie ist meine Schwester

Kapitel einundzwanzig: Sie ist meine Schwester  
  
„Meine Schwester??? Wie....?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Nun, lass mich erklären. Du und Candice wurden am selben Tag geboren, du fünf Minuten vor ihr. Als sie geboren wurde entschieden deine Eltern sie zu einer Pflegemutter zu schicken da sie wussten dass sie in großer Gefahr waren. Sie hätten dich mit ihr zusammen weggegeben, aber wegen der Prophezeiung verbat ich es. Falls irgend etwas mit deinen Eltern passieren würde hättest du bei deiner Schwester leben können, aber leider wurde Voldemort nicht vollständig vernichtete. Und so wurdest du zu deinem Onkel und deiner Tante geschickt."  
  
„Wieso haben sie es mir nicht erzählt?"fragte Harry. „Ich gehe mit ihr seit sieben Jahren zur Schule, sie hätten es mir sagen müssen."  
  
„Ja."antwortete Dumbledore traurig. „Das hätte ich tun sollen, aber wenn ich es getan hätte, hätte es sie in eine große Gefahr gebracht."  
  
„Wie?"  
  
„Wie?"wiederholte Dumbledore. „Ich dachte du wüsstest das. Wenn Voldemort wüsste dass du eine Schwester hast und da ihr euch dann zwangsläufig nahe gestanden hättet, hätte Voldemort sie sicher getötet. Voldemort will jeden töten der dir nahe ist. Und er will dich dazu verlocken, wie hat Ms. Granger das formuliert...?...'Den Helden zu spielen.'"  
  
„Er würde mit Hermine oder deiner Schwester anfangen und dann weiter töten bis du irgendwann aufgeben würdest und dich dann auch töten. Deshalb musst du mit dem Orden des Lichts trainieren."  
  
„Wenn er meine Schwester oder Hermine anrührt schwöre ich dass ich ihn zu Brei schlage."  
  
„Harry, hör zu. Mit gutem Training werden deine Freunde sicher sein. Jetzt aber zurück mit dir zum Grimmauld Place."  
  
„Ja Sir."sagte Harry leise. Er nahm den Topf mit Flohpulver, warf etwas in das Feuer und sagte „Grimmauld Place!"

Ü/N Am Montag bin ich mit dem letzten kap (28) von "orden des Lichts" fertig geworden. Ich habe schon mit einer neuen übersetzung angefangen.


	22. Kapitel Zweiundzwanzig

Kapitel zweiundzwanzig:  
  
„Oh Harry!"rief Dumbledore bevor Harry in das Feuer trat.  
  
„Erzähl Candice nichts, sag ihr sie soll in mein Büro kommen."  
  
„Ja Sir."  
  
#####  
  
Harry fiel in der Küche des Grimmauld Places aus dem Kamin.  
  
„Harry, du bist zurück!"jubelte Hermine.  
  
Candice stand auf, es sah so aus als ob sie geschlafen hatte.  
  
„Äh, hi Hermine. Candice, Dumbledore möchte dich sehen."  
  
„Ok."antwortete sie schläfrig. Sie ging zum Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und sagte „Hogwarts!"  
  
„Was möchte er?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Mine, ich bin immer noch geschockt, aber Candice ist.......... Candice ist meine Schwester."  
  
Hermine schlug sich überrascht eine Hand vor den Mund.  
  
„Harry, wie..."begann sie. Harry hob seine Hand um sie zu unterbrechen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, er hat versucht es zu erklären."  
  
Hermine ging zu ihm.  
  
„Schau mich an."sagte sie sanft. „Ist es das was dich beschäftigt?"  
  
„Nein, ich wusste davon bis vorhin nichts. Jetzt habe ich das Gefühl dass auch ihr Leben in Gefahr ist."  
  
„Harry, wir sind alle in Gefahr..."  
  
„WEIL IHR MEINE FREUNDE SEID. WENN ICH GEHEN WÜRDE UND MICH VOLDEMORT STELLE, WÜRDE ER EUCH IN RUHE LASSEN!"  
  
„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht."sagte sie leise.  
  
„DOCH, DAS TUE ICH. HERMINE, ICH LIEBE DICH UND WENN DIR IRGENDETWAS PASSIEREN WÜRDE, WÜRDE ICH DAS NICHT ÜBERLEBEN. DU BIST DIE LETZT FÜR DIE ES ZU LEBEN LOHNT."  
  
Das war das erste Mal dass Harry ihr direkt gesagt hatte dass er sie liebte.  
  
„Du-du liebst mich?"  
  
„Ja."Hermines Frage hatte ihn wieder beruhigt.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll..."  
  
„Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen."  
  
„In Ordnung, Abmarsch."  
  
Äußerliche schien Hermine beruhigt zu sein, aber innerlich brachte es sie um.  
  
Harry hatte knapp gewonnen. Er nahm Hermines Hand und führte sie zum Bett. Sie trug einen weißen Bademantel und sah sehr schön aus wie sie auf dem Bett lag. Harry zog sein Shirt aus und folgte ihr. Sie lag auf ihrem Rücken, ihre Augen waren geschlossen aber sie lächelte. Harry küsste sie und sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn. Harrys Hände bewegten sich hinunter und begannen den Gürtel zu lösen. Plötzlich schmerzte ihn seine Narbe, aber er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Seine Hände bewegten sich weiter, Hermine wand sich und sagte ihm dass er aufhören sollte, aber er hörte nicht auf sie.  
  
„Harry, bitte."sie weinte inzwischen. Plötzlich schrak Harry hoch und bewegte sich nicht. Hermine lag weinend auf dem Bett. Er hätte fast etwas getan was sie ihm nie vergeben könnte. Auch wenn es nicht Harry sondern Voldemort war der es tat.  
  
Harry wachte langsam auf.  
  
„Hermine, was ist los? Was ist passiert? Wo? Was- OH MEIN GOTT! habe ich..."  
  
Hermine nickte langsam.  
  
Er sprang entsetzt aus dem Bett.  
  
„Hermine, ich werde nach Hogwarts zurück gehen und Weihnachten dort verbringen. Ich kann nicht zulassen dass ich dich noch einmal so in Gefahr bringe."  
  
„Harry, bitte gehr nicht, ich werde in größerer Gefahr sein wenn du mich hier alleine lässt."  
  
Harry brach zusammen, und Hermine stand auf und ging zu ihm. Er begann an ihrer Schulter zu weinen. Hermine wusste dass er wieder einmal von Voldemort besessen wurde und sie ihn nicht dafür verantwortlich machen konnte.  
  
Hermine lehnte sich zu Harrys Ohr und flüsterte:  
  
„Ich liebe dich mehr als du es dir je vorstellen kannst."

Ü/N: zuerst übersetze ich 3 Kurzgeschichten, dann eine Geschichte die in etwa so lange ist wie "Ready for Love" (50.000 Wörter) und danach eine etwas öängere GEschichte mit 85.000 Wörtern. Sind alles HP/HG Geschichten.


	23. Verzeihen, unverzeihbar

Kapitel dreiundzwanzig: Verzeihen, unverzeihbar  
  
„HERMINE, DENK DARAN WAS PASSIERT IST, ICH KANN NICHT RISKIEREN DASS ES WIEDER PASSIERT!"  
  
Sie stritten sich schon wieder.  
  
„Wenn es das ist was du willst"sagte sie leise, Tränen rannten ihr Gesicht hinunter.  
  
Harry nickte mit seinem Kopf, nahm seine Tasche und ging zur Türe hinaus.  
  
Hermine setzte sich auf ihr gemeinsames --- nein, ihr Bett.  
  
Er war gegangen.  
  
Das war alles an das sie denken konnte. Sie wusste was er durchmachte und wollte ihm helfen, aber er ließ sie nicht. Sie ging zu Leia´s Bett und nahm sie auf den Arm.  
  
„Wir sind jetzt auf uns alleine gestellt."sagte sie. „Nur du und ich."  
  
Harry setzte sich auf eine Parkbank. Er hatte die einzige Person auf der Welt allein gelassen die sich um ihn sorgte. Er hatte ihr Herz gebrochen. Sie liebte ihn. Er liebte sie immer noch und deshalb musste er dies tun.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen flohte Hermine zu Dumbledores Büro. Sie musste mit ihm reden.  
  
„Miss Granger, ich weiß was sie sagen wollen, aber Harry muss das alleine lösen, weder Sie noch ich können ihm dabei helfen."  
  
„Ja Professor."  
  
„Seine Liebe für sie kann nicht einfach vernichtete werden, er liebt Sie immer noch und das wird ihm dabei helfen das Problem in den Griff zu bekommen."  
  
Sie nickte, er hatte Recht.  
  
Harry stand außerhalb Hermines Schlafzimmerfenster. Sie lag weinend auf dem Bett.  
  
Plötzlich begann Hermine zu reden.  
  
„Ich liebe dich Harry, und wo immer du bist, ich hoffe dass du das weißt."  
  
„Das tue ich."flüsterte Harry obwohl er wusste dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte.  
  
Sie sprach wieder:  
  
„Oh Gott......wieso....wieso passiert das? Zuerst starben Mum und Dad, jetzt habe ich Harry verloren, wen als nächstes? Leia, Ron, Candice...wen? Ich kann nicht noch mehr verlieren."  
  
Eine Träne fiel von Harrys Augen auf den Boden.  
  
„Ich kann es nicht, ich kann es einfach nicht, ich kann mich nicht einfach von ihr fernhalten."  
  
Er sprang auf seinen Besen, flog zu der Vordertüre und öffnete sie. Dann stieg er die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer und öffnete die Türe. Sie sah geschockt auf.  
  
„Harry."  
  
„Hermine."  
  
Sie sprang aus dem Bett und rannte zu ihm.  
  
„Du bist zurück."  
  
„Ich bin zurück, und ich liebe dich."  
  
Hermine lächelte ihr wunderschönes, unwiderstehliches Lächeln.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch."sagte sie. 


	24. Alte Erinnerungen und ein neues Jahr

Kapitel vierundzwanzig: Alte Erinnerungen und ein neues Jahr  
  
Hermine saß in der großen Küche des Grimmauld Place und betrachtete ein Fotoalbum. Colin, der schon immer verrückt nach Kameras gewesen war hatte Bilder von alle was er sah gemacht. Sie lachte leise bei dem Gedanken an ihn während sie durch die Seiten blätterte und erinnerte sich an die letzten sieben Jahre. Sie würde Hogwarts wirklich vermissen wenn die Schule in einigen Monaten enden würde, vorausgesetzt dass sie lange genug leben würde.  
  
Sie dachte an ihr erstes Treffen mit Harry und Ron im Hogwartsexpress, wie Ron sie beleidigte, wie sie sie vor dem Troll retteten, die Falltüre fanden, an dem dreiköpfigen Hund vorbeikamen und die fliegenden Schlüssel einfingen. Wie sehr wollte sie damals mit Harry durch die letzte Türe gehen um Voldemort zu bekämpfen, aber das hätte er nie zugelassen. Dann die Riesenspinnen, der Basilisk und die vielen anderen, gefährlichen Abenteuer.  
  
Sie lächelte, legte das Album auf den Tisch und ging zu der Treppe. Während sie die Treppe hinaufging wischte sie sich einige Tränen aus den Augen.  
  
Langsam öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer und bemerkte dass die Türe auf den Balkon offen war.  
  
„Er wird wieder draußen sein und in die Sterne starren."sagte sich Hermine. Sie zog sich um, warf sich eine Robe über und ging zu Harry hinaus.  
  
Dort saß, am Ende des Balkongeländers, genau wie jede Nacht. Er hatte damit vor einer Woche an Weihnachten angefangen.  
  
„Harry."rief Hermine und ging zu ihm. „Bist du in Ordnung?"  
  
Harry drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
„Du weißt doch was ich denke."meinte er.  
  
Hermine lächelte während Harry auf seine Uhr schaute.  
  
„10 Sekunden bis Mitternacht."begann er.  
  
„10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Schönes neues Jahr."  
  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich.  
  
„Hermine,"sagte Harry als sie sich von einander trennten. „Ich liebe dich, das ist alles, ich liebe dich und Voldemort wird für all die unschuldigen Leben die er vernichtete hat bezahlen, das verspreche ich."  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch."war alles was sie sagte.

Ü/N Heute hätte ich euch fast vergessen. Ich habe die leztten 5 stunden damit verbracht das buch zu lesen das ich als nächstes übersetze. die kapitel sind in etwa 10 mal so lange wie die hier. Gesammtlänge ca 80.000 wörter, also 1,5 mal so lange wie "ready for love"


	25. Hermine

Kapitel fünfundzwanzig: Hermine  
  
Hermine betrat am Morgen des 1. Januars die Küche und fand Harry Kochend.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht dass du kochen kannst."sagte sie schläfrig.  
  
„Nunja, das Leben bei den Dursleys hat mir ein paar Sachen beigebracht."  
  
„Wirklich? Ich wusste dass sie dich hart arbeiten ließen, aber ich wusste nicht dass sie...."  
  
Sie unterbrach mitten im Satz und legte ihre Hand an ihren Kopf als ob die Schmerzen hätte und fiel in Ohnmacht.  
  
#####  
  
„Hallo, kann mir bitte jemand sagen ob sie in Ordnung ist?"  
  
Sie waren im St. Mungos Krankenhaus für Magische Krankheiten und Gebrechen.  
  
„Sie werden informiert sobald wir etwas wissen."antwortete die Krankenschwester.  
  
„Aber es scheint als ob alles OK ist. Jetzt setzten Sie sich bitte hin, das ist ein Krankenhaus."  
  
Ärgerlich kehrte Harry zu seinem Platz zurück.  
  
„Meine Frage ist ob du in Ordnung bist."sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
Harry drehte sich langsam um. Dort standen Candice, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny und Mrs. und Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Mir geht es gut wenn es ihr gut geht." antwortete er.  
  
Eine Türe öffnete sich und der Heiler kam auf Harry und die Weasleys zu.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte Harry. Der Heiler seufzte.  
  
„Ihre Freundin scheint eine Art neue Krankheit zu haben, so könnte man es nennen. Es tötet eine Person langsam von innen obwohl es keine Wunde gibt. Es scheint als in es in etwas war das sie gegessen hat. Es tut mir leid."  
  
„Das ist es also?"fragte Harry leise. Er hätte gebrüllt, wusste aber dass Hermine davon nicht angetan wäre, also hielt er sich zurück. „Das ist alles was sie sagen?"  
  
„Nun--Ja."sagte der Heiler.  
  
„Wie lange wird sie noch leben?"Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber er wusste dass er es nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.  
  
„Ich würde ihr bei guter Pflege bis Mai Zeit geben, dann hängt es davon ab wie schnell die Krankheit tödlich ist."  
  
„Können wir sie sehen?"frage Harry, unfähig die Tränen zurück zu halten.  
  
„Ja, gehen sie hier durch."  
  
Harry drehte sich zu den entsetzten Gesichtern hinter sich um.  
  
„Ich möchte zuerst alleine hinein gehen, ok?"  
  
„Ja Harry."antwortete Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Der Heiler führte Harry zu Hermines Zimmer.  
  
„Sie ist hier drin."sagte er und ging weiter.  
  
Harry ging hinein und Hermine öffnete ihre Augen als sie ihn hörte.  
  
Harry."sagte sie. Ihre stimme war kaum lauter als ein Windhauch. „Was ist los?"  
  
„Hermine, ich..."  
  
„Sag es mir Harry. Ich weiß dass ich langsam sterbe, sag es mir einfach."  
  
Es brach Harry das Herz es ihr zu sagen, aber sie wollte es wissen und es war ihre Entscheidung. Also erzählte er es ihr.  
  
#####  
  
Einige Wochen später durfte Hermine das Krankenhaus verlassen und nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.  
  
Ihre Krankheit hielt sie nicht davon ab dem normalen Tagesablauf zu folgen, und so besuchte sie auch weiterhin die Unterrichtsstunden. Eines Morgens im Februar sagte Dumbledore Harry dass er in sein Büro kommen sollte und so machte sich Harry um sieben Uhr auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.  
  
„Komm rein Harry."sagte Dumbledore bevor Harry überhaupt angeklopft hatte.  
  
„Woher wussten sie...?  
  
„Das ist unwichtig. Der Orden des Phönix hat einige Informationen bekommen dass Voldemort Hermines Essen während den Weihnachtsferien vergiftet hat. Wir haben außerdem eine Heilmöglichkeit gefunden.  
  
„Welche?"fragte Harry aufgeregt.  
  
„Du musst Voldemort töten."sagte Dumbledore einfach. 


	26. Das Gift von Lord Voldemort

Kapitel sechsundzwanzig: Das Gift von Lord Voldemort  
  
„Wie, wie kann ich Voldemort besiegen? Sie erzählen mir das jetzt seit drei Jahren, und haben mir immer noch nicht gesagt wie."  
  
„Du wirst es wissen wenn die Zeit kommt."meinte Dumbledore. „Außerdem muss ich dir noch sagen dass Voldemort geplant hat an dem Tag Hogwarts anzugreifen an dem Ms. Granger sterben wird. Du bist ihre einzige Hoffnung, ihre EINZIGE Hoffnung. Der Orden wird nur bei den Todessern helfen können, Voldemort ist dein Schicksal."  
  
„Ich werde es tun."antwortete Harry.  
  
„Gut."sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Gut."  
  
#####  
  
„Mein Lord, sie haben den Plan zur Ermordung des Schlammbluts entdeckt, und außerdem die Zeit, das Datum und den Ort des Angriffs.  
  
„Gut gut."murmelte Voldemort.  
  
„Gut! Mein Lord, sie wissen es. Wir müssen den Angriff nicht fortsetzen, wenn wir es tun gewinnen sie..."  
  
„Natürlich werden sie gewinnen, ich plane dass sie gewinnen, aber ich werde das Schlammblut und Potter töten, egal wie viele unnütze Todesser ich verliere."  
  
„Ja, mein Lord."Der Todesser drehte sich um und ging fort. Voldemort lächelte.  
  
„Granger du bist mein, genau wie ganz Hogwarts."  
  
#####  
  
Harry erreichte den Schulsprecherturm und ging hinein. Hermine lag schlafend auf dem Bett. Er ging zu ihr und überprüfte ihren Puls. Das machte er seit sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte.  
  
‚Ich werde es ihr morgen sagen.' dachte sich Harry als er in das Bett krabbelte.  
  
#####  
  
Am nächsten Tag auf dem Weg zur Größen Halle erzählte Harry, Hermine was Dumbledore ihm in der letzten Nacht gesagt hatte.  
  
„Harry, bist du sicher dass du das tun willst?"fragte sie ihn leise.  
  
„Natürlich mach ich es. Ich muss Voldemort besiegen, also kann ich es genauso gut machen um dein Leben zu retten."antwortete Harry. Hermine lächelte und schubste Harry in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.  
  
#####  
  
Die U.T.Z.s begannen am nächsten Tag und am Ende der Woche waren alle Fünft- und Siebtklässler erleichtert.  
  
„Ich denke es lief nicht all zu schlecht."sagte Ron nach ihrer letzten Prüfung. „Natürlich weiß ich dass ich in Wahrsagen durchgefallen bin, das werden wir nie schaffen."  
  
„Ja."erwiderte Harry. „Das werden wir nie. Aber ich denke dass ich in den VgddK Prüfungen gut abgeschnitten habe."  
  
„Natürlich."rief Ron. „ Du unterrichtest es doch."  
  
Harry lachte. Er würde Hogwarts wirklich vermissen wenn er es in 3 Wochen abgeschlossen hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wann oder ob er es jemals wieder sehen würde.  
  
Schließlich dämmerte der Morgen des Angriffs.  
  
Der Orden des Lichts machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie wussten alle dass sie den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum vielleicht nie wieder sehen würden.  
  
Harry hatte keinen Hunger und so stellte er sich an das Fenster und schaute auf das Gelände. Hermine sah ihn dastehen, schnappte sich einen Toast und ging zu ihm.  
  
„Nervös?"fragte sie und reichte ihm den Toast.  
  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger."antwortete er leise.  
  
„Harry, du musst etwas essen."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber mir ist nicht nach Essen zumute."  
  
„Ich weiß."pflichtete sie ihm bei. „Ich habe mich auch so gefühlt als Mum und Dad gestorben sind, aber ich wusste dass ich am Leben war und dass du für mich da warst, und deshalb habe ich aufgepasst dass ich auch am Leben bleibe."  
  
„Es wird auch so bleiben, wenn ich in diesem Kampf sterben werde, wirst du weiterleben."  
  
„Harry, bitte mach das nicht. Ich bin bereit zu sterben wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist. Außerdem werde ich sowieso sterben und weder du noch sonst jemand kann etwas dagegen tun. Ich hatte ein schönes Leben, ein wirklich schönes Leben. Ich habe dich und Ron getroffen und fast die Schule abgeschlossen. Ich bin glücklich. Ich will zwar nicht sterben, aber ich bin bereit dazu. Die Welt braucht dich, nicht mich, dich. Ich kann deinen Platz nicht einnehmen, nur du kannst die Prophezeiung erfüllen."  
  
„Niemand von uns muss sterben. Es ist nur so dass ich dich genug liebe um für dich zu sterben, du bist mein ein und alles. All mein Geld, das Haus, der Name, das alles zählt nicht, nur du bist wichtig, nur du."Harry schaute wieder aus dem Fenster und rief dann:  
  
„Sie kommen."

Ü/N Ich hatte ein kleines Trojanerproblem und ausgerechnet der Rechner der die Zugriffsrechte für doie FF hat war erledigt. dafür gibt es heute dann die letzten 3 Kapiutel auf einmal. viel spaß!


	27. Der finale Kampf

Kapitel siebenundzwanzig: Der finale Kampf  
  
„Professor Dumbledore, sie kommen!"schrie Harry und wendete sich dem Lehrertisch zu.  
  
„Minerva, schick alle Schüler in ihre Türme zurück und sag ihnen dass sie nicht aus den Fenstern schauen sollen."befahl Dumbledore während er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche zog.  
  
„Alle nach draußen, wir werden nicht zulassen dass sie das Schloss betreten."  
  
Dann drehte er sich zu Harry."  
  
„Nun, das ist der Moment auf den ich---wir gewartet haben."  
  
„Ja, das ist er."sagte Harry. „Das ist er..."  
  
„Harry, denk an den Plan und alles wird gut gehen."  
  
Die großen Flügeltüren öffneten sich und die zwei Orden marschierten hinaus. Am Anfang des Waldes stand eine Linie die aussah als ob dort jeder Dementor auf der ganzen Erde anwesend wäre. Ihnen Folge Voldemorts innerster Zirkel und alle Todesser, die Voldemort mit Folter oder Imperius dazu gebracht hatte ihm zu folgen. Dahinter kamen noch 45 Riesen.  
  
Der Orden des Phönix bestand aus über 200 Mitgliedern, und der Orden des Lichts nur aus 5.  
  
#####  
  
Die Schlacht begann.  
  
#####  
  
Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu Voldemort.  
  
‚Ein Todesser erledigt, zwei, drei' dachte sich Harry als er sah wie die Todesser um ihn herum fielen. Plötzlich sah er die Person an der er sich seit seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts rächen wollte, Bellatrix Lestrang.  
  
„Crucio!"brüllte Harry.  
  
Bellatrix schrie gequält auf und fiel zuckend zu Boden. Harry lachte bei ihrem Anblick, fühlte sich dann aber schuldig, er war nicht besser als Voldemort.  
  
Er löste den Fluch von ihr und Lupin bewegte sich auf sie zu und begann sich mit ihr zu duellieren.  
  
Harry drehte sich um und sah gerade noch wie ein Todesser dieselbe schlingernde Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab machte wie der, der denselben Zauber im Ministerium auf Hermine angewandt hatte.  
  
Candice stieß ein überraschtes „Oh"aus und fiel auf den Boden.  
  
„Candice!"schrie Harry. Er wusste nicht ob sie noch am Leben war oder nicht, aber er fühlte sich als ob ein Teil von ihm plötzlich herausgerissen wurde.  
  
Schließlich sah er ihn, Voldemort persönlich.  
  
„Deine Terrorherrschaft endet heute, Voldemort!"brüllte Harry. „Und du hoffst besser dass Candice noch am leben ist, denn wenn nicht werde ich..."  
  
„Wirst du was?"spottete Voldemort.  
  
„Ich würde sagen dass ich dich dann töten werde, aber das mach ich sowieso."  
  
„Oh, du klingst wie dein Vater. Er war auch entschlossen mich zu vernichten, aber stattdessen habe ich ihn vernichtet."  
  
#####  
  
„Jetzt habe ich dich, Granger."sagte Lucius Malfoy und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Hermine. „Avada..."  
  
„Expelliarmus!"schrie eine wohlbekannte Stimme. Als Hermine sich umdrehte stand Draco Malfoy lächelnd vor ihr. Sie lächelte zurück.  
  
„Hey."sagte er. „Es...Es tut mir leid wegen den letzten sieben Jahren, aber könnten wir vier vielleicht neu beginnen und uns noch eine Chance geben?"  
  
Hermine lächelte wieder und nickte. Draco lächelte.  
  
„Danke."  
  
„Nicht der Rede wert."erwiderte Hermine bevor sie sich umdrehte und wieder in den Kampf stürzte.  
  
Harry und Voldemorts Duell wurde immer härter. Fluch auf Fluch sauste aus ihren Zauberstäben bis Voldemort den Todesfluch auf Hermine richtete.  
  
„AVADA KEDAVRA!!"  
  
Die Zeit schien sich zu verlangsamen, nur Harry und Hermine bewegten sich mit einer normalen Geschwindigkeit. Harry rannte zu ihr, schloss sie in seine Arme und sage:  
  
„Ich liebe dich."und küsste sie.  
  
Dann traf sie der Fluch.  
  
Ein starkes, rotes Licht ging von dem Ort aus an dem der Fluch getroffen hatte. Das Licht wusch über alle, inklusive Voldemort hinweg. Er schrie in Todesqualen und fiel tot auf den Boden.  
  
Endlich trennten sich Harry und Hermine voneinander. Harry lächelte und Hermine sagte:  
  
„Es ist vorbei, es ist alles zu Ende."  
  
Dumbledore legte einen Anti-Apparationszauber um das Gebiet um die Todesser an der Flucht zu hindern.  
  
Dann ging er auf Harry und Hermine zu.  
  
„Großartig gemacht, Harry, wirklich großartig. Ich denke dass Voldemort diesmal für immer gegangen ist."  
  
Jubel erhob sich in der Menge um sie herum. Es war wirklich ein für alle mal vorbei.  
  
„Aber wie habe ich das gemacht?"warf Harry ein.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich an dein fünftes Schuljahr, was ich dir über deine Macht nach dem Kampf im Ministerium gesagt habe?"  
  
„Ja."sagte Harry. „Aber was..."  
  
„Diese Macht,"unterbrach ihn Dumbledore, „Ist Liebe, Harry, Liebe. Diese Kraft hast du heute genutzt um Voldemort endlich zu besiegen."  
  
„Harry, du hast es geschafft."Harry schaute auf. Seine Schwester humpelte, unterstützt von Ron und Neville auf ihn zu. Alle drei grinsten ihn breit an.  
  
#####  
  
Diese Nacht war die Beste in seinem ganzen Leben. Besser als Quidditch, Weihnachten oder der Kampf gegen einen Bergtroll. Er würde diese Nacht niemals vergessen. 


	28. Der Anfang

Kapitel achtundzwanzig: Der Anfang  
  
Gryffindor gewann am nächsten Wochenende den Quidditchcup und ließ Slytherin mit 300 Punkten hinter sich. Harry saß vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb und schaute in die lächelnden Gesichter seiner Eltern und Sirius Black. Tränen rannten sein Gesicht hinunter denn er wusste dass er nie wieder zu diesem Spiegel zurückkehren musste, es war ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit, und dort sollte es auch bleiben.  
  
Harry betrat verspätet die große Halle und setzte sich auf seinen Stammplatz zwischen Ron und Hermine. Candice, die vor einer Woche aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, saß ihnen gegenüber. Nach dem Essen stand Dumbledore auf und hielt seine übliche Jahresabschlussrede.  
  
„Ich möchte nur sagen dass das ein sehr interessantes Jahr war. Wie ihr alle wisst wurde Lord Voldemort vor drei Wochen auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts vernichtet. Ich möchte außerdem sagen, und das ist vermutlich das erste mal dass ich das mache, dass ich unsere siebte Klasse wirklich vermissen werde. Ich habe einige sehr gut kennen gelernt. Hogwarts würde ohne euch ein leerer Ort sein. Ihr wart alle großartige Schüler (Snape grunzte spöttisch). Und schließlich ist es mir eine große Freude den Hauspokal an Gryffindor zu überreichen!"  
  
Der Gryffindortisch brach in Jubel aus als Dumbledore den Hauspokal an Professor McGonagal überreichte.  
  
„Ich würde gerne noch sagen,"sagte sie traurig, „dass ich die siebte Klasse ebenfalls sehr vermissen werde.  
  
Am nächsten Tag waren alle Taschen gepackt und wurden magisch zum Bahnhof transportiert.  
  
Harry stand am Bahnhof, einen Arm um Hermine gelegt. Ron stand an Harrys linker Seite, Candice neben ihm und alle schauten zum Schloss.  
  
„Nun,"sagte Harry. „Es ist Zeit zu gehen."und so drehten sie dich zum Zug.  
  
„He', Harry!"rief Hagrid als sie sich gerade umdrehen wollten. „Ich wollte nur sagen, nur sagen dass ich euch vermissen werde Harry, Ron und Hermine 'türlich dich auch Candice"  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen umarmte er sie alle auf einmal.  
  
„Wird werden dich auch vermissen, Hagrid."sagte sie ihm Chor als sie den Zug bestiegen. Die vier Freunde verbrachten die Stunden mit Schachspielen und Diskussionen über die Ereignisse des Jahres.  
  
Als sie den Bahnhof erreichten bemerkte Harry dass es das erste Mal war dass er den Zug nicht verlassen wollte. Auf dem Bahnsteig entschied Harry dass es jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre. Er drehte sich zu Hermine um und steckte eine Hand in seine Tasche.  
  
„Hermine, willst-willst du mich heiraten?"fragte er als er eine schwarze Schachtel aus seiner Tasche zog.  
  
Ron begann zu lachen.  
  
„Ja!"antwortete Hermine.  
  
„Harry, das war die älteste Art und Weise jemanden zu fragen ob sie einen heiraten will von der ich je gelesen habe."sagte Ron.  
  
„Hey, so schlecht war es nicht."erwiderte Harry.  
  
„Doch, war es."sagte Ron.  
  
„Lauf lieber."grummelte Harry und Ron rannte dicht gefolgt von Harry aus der Absperrung.  
  
Hermine und Candice folgten ihnen, während Hermine etwas murmelte das wie ‚Jungs' klang.  
  
#####  
  
„Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Potter."fauchte eine kalte Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. „Das ist erst der Anfang."  
  
Ü/N Tja, das wars. Der Orden des Lichts ist damit beendet. Der Autor hat zwar eine Fortsetzung geschrieben, aber seit Kapitel 11 am 30.3. ist da nichts mehr passiert. Wenn s weiter geschrieben wird werde ich die Fortsetzung auch übersetzen.  
  
Und wieder einmal ist es Zeit um sich bei Enigma fürs Betalesen zu bedanken: Gelben Tulpenstrauß überreich . (Ohne ihre Korrekturen wären einige Teile für euch vollständig unverständlich gewesen) 


End file.
